Blast from the Past
by chickeebaybee
Summary: Jun runs into an old friend from the orphanage when she rescues the team from Galactor's clutches. Who is he? And why is he making Ken jealous?
1. Chapter 1

Blast from the Past

"Stay close. We don't want to get separated in this place." Ken whispered to the Condor and the Owl. They had infiltrated yet another Gallactor base, crawling with goons, agents, spies and scientists.

Meandering through endless dark corridors, they slipped unseen into what appeared to be the heart of the base, filled to the brim with various machines and computers.

Ryu crouched low, examined the equipment and murmured to his Commander.

"Why didn't we bring Jun with us, Ken? She could've helped us out in here…"

Ken shook his head and answered briefly, "Too dangerous."

Joe's head cocked toward the door as he noticed the sound of footsteps approaching. He immediately signaled to the others to lay low. Several goons and their nefarious Captain appeared in the doorway.

"Ready for phase one. Begin contamination." The Captain ordered.

The goons nodded and took hold of the controls.

_I don't know what their plans are, but this doesn't sound good._ Ken eyed his comrades and signaled the strike. Three bodies abruptly leapt from the shadows, landing on top of the goons.

Using only his weight, Ryu crushed one goon into the ground, while simultaneously grabbing another one by the head, snapping his neck, and throwing him down.

Joe managed to sling several feather shuriken into his enemies, killing a handful of goons before he ever reached the ground. He landed gracefully, eyes constricted as he raged onward to take on more of Gallactor's minions.

Ken targeted the goons at the controls, who were about to carry out their mysterious, sinister plan.

They didn't know what hit them as a double edged blade sliced through their necks. The boomerang then turned back, connecting with more goons on its return trip, and landed effortlessly in Ken's hand.

The Eagle took it upon himself to chase down the Captain, who had immediately turned tail and zipped back down the winding corridors. While running, Ken called Jun and gave orders for her to be ready in case the plan went awry.

"Let us come and help you, Ken!"

"Negative. Stay there and wait for further orders. I'm chasing down the Captain now. If we don't return or call in an hour, send in the Calvary!"

The tone of his voice terrified her. She sat on board the Phoenix, wondering what action to take. Her Commander had forbidden her and Jinpei to come on this mission, for fear that this was, indeed, Gallactor's main base.

They had found out during their debriefing that Katse's new Captain enjoyed torturing women and children, in particular. This Captain also had an unusual interest in meeting the Swan.

She stared at the view screen for a few moments, contemplating her next move. _We have to go and help them; I've never heard Ken's voice sound like that…they must be in terrible danger! _

She then landed the Phoenix several yards away, jumped out of her seat, and motioned to her little brother. "Come on, Jinpei! Let's go help Ken!"

After taking out the rest of the minions, Joe and Ryu followed their Commander through the twisted halls, and found themselves in a dimly lit room.

The three teammates were suddenly blinded by spotlights, which were beaming in at them from all directions. As their eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, they found that they were surrounded by hordes of soldiers, all aiming their weapons directly at them. They stood in the middle of it all, back-to-back with their hands raised in the air. There was no way out. They had no choice but to admit defeat.

The Captain had the three ninjas thrown into a cell, and enclosed in some type of force field barrier. He was confident that there was no way for them to escape, but he stationed a guard nearby just in case. He retreated down the hallway to inform Katse of his good fortune.

Joe, Ryu and Ken watched the Captain leave and examined the guard, who stood defiantly nearby, clutching his weapon to his chest.

"Let's try the tornado fighter…" Ryu suggested.

The other two stared at him as though he had a piece of spinach in his teeth.

"Well, why not? It worked before, didn't it?" The owl shrugged meekly.

"Ok, big guy…I guess it wouldn't hurt…" Ken agreed. They needed to try every trick in the book to get out quickly.

The three ninjas stacked themselves into position and created and impressive, turbulent gust. However, it did nothing against the force field. They fell out of formation onto the cold, hard floor. The guard laughed heartily at the captives' futile attempts to escape.

Joe sighed and leaned against the wall. He was immediately zapped by an electric current. "Ow! What the hell is this?" He scowled at Ken. "So, _Commander_, what do we do _now_?"

"Your sarcastic tone isn't helping right now, Joe." Ken returned Joe's scowl with an equally dark look. He tried calling Jun on the bracelet, but had no luck. Shaking his head, he mumbled to himself, "I talked to Jun right before we were captured. Surely she'll realize that something's gone wrong!"


	2. Chapter 2

Blast from the Past -2

The sun was setting as Jun parked her bike behind some nearby trees, and watched as Jinpei padded close behind her. Peeking through the trees at the base entrance, she realized that infiltration would be no easy task. She tried to reach the rest of the team via wristband and heard only static on the other end. This gave her even more cause for concern. She sat still, her little brother at her side, and watched the guards at the entrance. _What would Ken do?_

Fortunately for the siblings, a truck drove up to the entrance and stopped for inspection. This was their chance to sneak into the base and rescue their comrades. They waited patiently for the supply truck to get the green light to enter the base, and then slipped into the back unnoticed by the guards.

The drivers took them into the supply warehouse, where they peeked out of rusty holes and noticed what looked like millions of crates full of guns and ammunition.

They crouched low when the truck stopped, and they heard the sound of slamming truck doors as two men approached the rear of the vehicle.

The men were quickly knocked out by a yoyo and bolos as they opened the rear hatch, and drug into the truck where they were promptly relieved of their Galactor uniforms.

Although they now had disguises, they realized that Jinpei, being so small, and Jun, with her long, dark curls, might draw unwanted attention. The pair continued to slip through the shadows, searching for the remainder of the team.

The base was huge, with endless, winding corridors. Each new hallway they entered looked exactly like the one before it. Ultimately, they heard voices up ahead discussing plans for the prisoners.

"So they'll be executed on a live broadcast, huh?"

"Yeah, Lord Katse thinks it will cause the other two Science Ninjas to give up. All that's left is just a puny kid and a girl, anyway. We should be able to take care of them easy."

One of the guards elbowed his comrade. "I hear the Captain wants a piece of that Swan before we put her on the chopping block. I'd like a piece of that, too. Heh-heh."

"I know what you mean…"

Sinister laughter echoed through the halls as the guards continued to talk about the Swan in a derogatory manner.

Jun remained in the shadows holding back her feisty little brother.

"Let me go, Sis, I'm gonna teach those bastards a lesson they'll never forget!!!" He whispered angrily as she tightened her grip.

"Shut up, Jinpei! We can't afford to lose our cover. Ken and the others are in serious trouble right now! We have to find them!" The Swan hissed, her voice muffled by the large Goon mask, which kept sliding down lower over her face.

She thought a moment, and pulled her brother with her into a narrow passage, where she had noticed a small ventilation shaft. "We have to find them…but it will all be over if they catch us together. You crawl through the ventilation shaft and look for them. Call me as soon as you get any information, ok?"

Jinpei's face was grim as he nodded and crawled into the shaft.

Jun whispered to him one last time as he crawled off in search of the team.

"And don't make any moves without me! Be careful!"


	3. Chapter 3

Blast from the Past- 3

Several hours had passed since the captives had attempted to escape via the tornado fighter attack. They moped around in their prison, hoping that Jun and Jinpei realized that everything had not gone according to plan.

Ryu cried out in despair, "Oh, why doesn't he just get it over with already! You know he's gonna kill us!"

"Don't give up yet, Ryu. There are still two of us out there. I'm sure they'll pull through for us. In the mean time, we need a plan B."

"And a plan C, D and E!" Joe cringed as he momentarily forgot about the force field- lined walls, and leaned against them, only to be thrown down on the floor with the others.

"Smart move there, Joe, didn't you remember being electrocuted the first time? Or do you just get a kick out of becoming a fried chicken?" Ryu chuckled, noticing the smoke that rose out of Joe's cape.

"Shut up, Ryu!" Joe quickly got up on his knees and made a fist as he lunged for the Owl.

He was stopped short by a blue glove. Ken grumbled a swift reprimand. "Cut it out you two! This is no time for us to be fighting amongst ourselves! We gotta find a way out of here!"

The three prisoners then huddled in the middle of the cell, trying to plan their next move, and waited for the opportunity to free themselves.

Jun rested for a moment against the wall, wondering what to do next. She felt so alone, and agonized over the fate of her friends. _If we don't get to them soon, they'll be executed…I'd never forgive myself if that happened. We've got to find them. If only I had a signal…_

Her face darkened as she examined her surroundings and became even more determined to save her friends. She meandered down the corridors, half the time worrying about the three teammates who were imprisoned, and the other half concerned for her little brother, who was somewhere above her, snaking his way through the ductwork.

A sudden, deafening crash directed her attention to a chamber up ahead. Afterwards, she heard a stampede of men pounding toward her from every direction, and she quickly leapt up and clung to the rafters to hide.

After the men entered the room, she slipped down quietly and made her way closer to listen to the uproar in the next room. She heard what sounded like a million guns clicking, and wondered what they were aiming at. Her ears perked up as she heard Katse speaking to his men. He sounded a little shaken, but furious.

"Get this little brat off of me, will ya? Throw him in with the others!"

Jun suddenly caught a quick glimpse of the purple-clad beast as he swaggered out of the room and down the hall, brushing plaster off of his cape.

He turned back one last time and gave a final order. "Somebody fix that ceiling, too! Pronto, or it will be your heads that will roll!"

Jun sunk to her knees in the shadowy passageway. _Oh, Jinpei…they got you, too! Now it really is up to me! How could you be so clumsy…you fell right in Katse's lap? I wish I could have seen the look on his face…I bet it scared the pee out of him! _

She smirked a little at the thought of Katse's terror, as something suddenly busted through the ceiling only to land right in his lap, but she quickly gained composure as she watched her little brother being forcefully escorted down the hall by a mass of olive green soldiers.

_Time to find out where they are…_she thought. She walked along the hallway casually and joined the back of the crowd, hoping no one would notice that her uniform was a bit too big, and that she had unusually long hair for a goon. _Maybe they'll just think I'm a hippee…_


	4. Chapter 4

Blast from the Past- 4

Jun winced as she saw the gang of Gallactor underlings toss Jinpei into a glowing cell. She backed away from the crowd and hid in a small, dark gap in the corner of the room. She then watched Ken and the others gather around the Swallow to make sure he was alright. Her heart pounded audibly in her chest, and she hoped it wouldn't give her position away.

To her surprise, the men left only one guard in front of the cell. _They must be pretty sure of themselves this time…that cell can't be completely escape-proof!_

As she eavesdropped a little more, she watched the mass of goons exit back through the halls, to get back to their regular duties.

"Jinpei, you ok?" Ken helped the small Swallow to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He scowled. "Can't Katse afford some better builders? I fell right through that damn vent! And I landed right in Katse's lap. Can you believe that? Of all the luck…"

"You mean you fell out the ceiling right into old needle-nose's lap? Bwahahahaha…" Ryu rolled on the floor with laughter.

He was soon joined by Joe. "Jeez, Jinpei…you really are a klutz, you know that?"

Jinpei became disgruntled, folding his arms over his chest, and turning his back to his tormenters.

Ken stifled a grin and cleared his throat. "Alright, guys, leave him alone, he's had enough humiliation for one day."

He regarded his companions with a concerned stare. "Now Jun's out there alone. She's our only hope right now."

Jinpei turned his head back toward Ken. "She'll get us out. If I know Sis, she's somewhere close by, planning her next move!"

Jun watched the lone guard closely, noticing that he seemed to be amused by the prisoners' attempts to escape. She listened carefully for their faint whispers, but couldn't make out what they were saying. The force field around the chamber seemed to block out the sound. Her eyes remained focused on the guard, as she concentrated on her attempt to free her friends.

She decided to attack him quickly, from behind, and force him to open the cell.

She removed her Gallactor uniform and silently vaulted herself up to the ceiling. Once she was in position to take the guard by surprise, she hurled her yoyo down at him, wrapping it around his neck. He quickly jerked the line, trying to pull it away from his neck, yanking the Swan down from the ceiling. She grabbed him from behind, locking him into a stranglehold.

Cupping her white glove over his mouth, she whispered in his ear.

"Don't move. This is a bomb wrapped around your neck, and I'm not afraid to detonate it. Now, free my friends and no one gets hurt!"

The guard trembled as he choked out, "The release mechanism is behind that panel. I'll turn it off."

"You'd better be telling the truth, or you'll be blown to bits."

He held his hands in the air, walking in front of her.

She stayed at his side, grabbing the yoyo, and holding the metal spike to his jugular vein, just to keep him in line.

He opened a panel and pushed a series of numbers on the keypad. The cell stopped glowing, and she could finally hear the excited whispers of the team.

"Way to go, Sis!" Jinpei whispered. "Kill that bastard!"

The goon twisted his head and finally caught a glimpse of his captor. "Please don't! I was forced into this! I'm only here because Katse will kill my parents if I don't do what he says!" He timidly reached up and took off the Goon helmet, staring into her intense green eyes.

Recognition swept over his face as he remembered those same eyes from many years ago, at an orphanage in the mountains. "Jun, is that you?" His eyes welled up with tears.

"Neil? What are you doing here?" She gasped as she realized that this Gallactor minion was actually an old friend from the orphanage.

"I can't explain now. I'll help you and your friends get out. Just…do me a favor. Find my parents on B.C. Island and keep them safe. Please."

"But what about you? No, Neil. Come with us. Whatever trouble you're in, we'll help you, and your parents."

"I'll go into hiding. Don't worry about me. I'll figure my way out of this, somehow." He tried to hide the pain that had plagued him for years.

Jun's features softened as she unwrapped the cord from around his neck. "Sorry. You're not hurt, are you?"

"I don't think so." He winced as he rubbed his neck. "How'd you learn to do that, anyway?"

She grinned. "Ancient Japanese secret…"

Neil smirked at his friend as he punched another code into the keypad, and the door popped open, releasing the team.

"Let's hurry. I'll lead you out."


	5. Chapter 5

Blast from the Past- 5

Neil escorted the team through seemingly endless, winding passages until he finally opened the door to freedom.

"I'll be right there." Jun motioned for the others to go ahead as she wired some explosives. "Just leaving Katse a parting gift."

The others followed Neil reluctantly as they made their way through the underbrush to Jinpei's buggy and Jun's motorcycle.

"Why hasn't Jun come out yet? It doesn't take her _that _long to set explosives." Joe's face hardened as he looked back at the base.

"I'll go get her," Neil volunteered.

Ken spoke up; he was feeling very suspicious of Jun's "friend". "You're not going back in without me! Jinpei, take Ryu to the God Phoenix. Joe, wait here in case we need you. We'll meet here to be picked up." Ken gave the orders as he eyed their new companion cautiously.

"I'll just put this back on and tell them you all escaped. You'll be my captive." Neil slipped his goon mask back on and pointed his gun at Ken. They entered the base cautiously.

Neil and Ken were shocked to find that Jun had been surrounded by goons just as she had finished her task. The timer was set, and the goons had no intention of letting her go in one piece.

"It's ok, boys, they escaped, but I managed to get this one. Hand the girl over to me, and go after the others. They went that way!" Neil pointed down the hall, toward the center of the base. The goons obeyed, and ran down the hall looking for the prisoners.

A sly grin emanated from underneath the saber teeth of the mask. "Thank goodness those boys are so stupid! Let's go!" Again, Neil motioned for the other two to go through the exit door, as he followed them out. Jun and Ken had managed to run quickly away from the base, when they heard the massive explosion echoing behind them.

"NEIL!" Jun twisted quickly to search for her old friend. He hadn't kept up with their astonishingly fast pace and had gotten caught in the blast. He was lying face down in the grass, frighteningly still.

"Please, Ken, we have to save him!" Jun shot Ken a horrified look right before she dashed back to Neil's side. Ken followed and lifted the seemingly lifeless body as they turned back again to the rendezvous point.

Joe was sitting on Jun's motorcycle, waiting impatiently for the rest of the team.

"About time…what happened?"

"We'll explain later. Gotta get this guy to sick bay. Where's the God Phoenix?" Ken scanned the horizon for the ship.

"I think I see it coming now. Hurry and get Neil inside! I'll meet you in sick bay!" Jun pushed Joe aside and cranked up her motorcycle. She sped away to join with the Phoenix.

Joe and Ken finally leapt on board, carrying their green-clad ally.


	6. Chapter 6

Blast from the Past -6

Neil finally began to stir, grimacing in the bright hospital lights. His eyes were swollen, and his arms and chest were thoroughly bandaged.

"You were lucky. If you had been one meter further back, you would've been a goner!" Ken spoke kindly but remained suspicious of the patient.

He could just barely make out the outlines of three faces peering down at him. They were still fuzzy, but his heart leapt as he heard a soothing, familiar voice.

"You're going to be ok, Neil. Don't worry; we're here to help you." Jun purred softly as she covered him with the blanket and patted him.

"Jun? It really was you! I thought I had dreamed it all for a minute there." Neil's eyes began to focus. He looked around to see two young men standing beside the familiar-looking raven-haired beauty. "You've really grown up, Jun…you look…beautiful!"

Jun blushed and glanced over at Joe and Ken, who were pretending they hadn't heard the compliment.

"A lot has changed since you left the orphanage, Neil."

Neil sat up too quickly, and flinched from his painful wounds. "I need your help. Now that I am missing, Katse will surely kill my parents!"

"What do you mean? Tell us what happened." Jun's face flooded with concern for her friend.

"Do you remember when I was adopted? Roger and Susan Collins adopted me, and raised me on BC Island."

"BC Island?" Joe's eyes widened in recognition.

"Yeah, it's a resort. Beautiful place, but full of Gallactor agents." Neil recalled. "It wasn't easy growing up there. Mom and Dad owned a bakery near the resort strip. They built a great business, but Gallactor demanded that they pay 60 percent of their profit to the 'cause'…"

"Katse! That bastard uses those people and that resort to pay for his army." Joe pounded a fist against the wall. "I remember that bakery." He mumbled under his breath.

"Anyway, when I was old enough, I was drafted into the Gallactor army. They threatened me…if I ever betrayed them, they'd kill my parents."

Painful memories flowed to the forefront of Joe's mind. He could see the bullets piercing through his own parents over and over again, fueling the bitterness inside him. He didn't recall the circumstances, but did recall the deliberate brutality Gallactor unleashed on the citizens of the island. Years of bad memories and horrible circumstances had left Joe suffering from an acute inability to trust people; especially those who had been affiliated with Galactor. _Why would anyone adopt a child and try to bring him up on BC Island? _Although he felt uneasy about their new "Gallactor" friend, he couldn't help but to feel a bit sorry for him at the same time.

Joe turned away from Neil and headed for the door with his hands in his pockets. His low mumble was audible only to Ken. "Just like mine…"

Jun's eyes welled up as she realized the sacrifice her friend had made to help her. "So your parents will be in danger, because you helped us? Of course, we'll do everything we can to save your parents. Won't we, Ken?"

Ken looked back at her and sighed, "Joe will go back to BC Island and look for Roger and Susan. We'll stay here. It's far too dangerous to risk all of us, and Joe knows that island like the back of his hand."


	7. Chapter 7

Blast from the Past-7

Ken and Jun left Neil to get some rest and found Dr. Nambu talking to Joe in the hallway.

Joe glanced at the pair as he continued to speak. "I don't care if he's Jun's long lost friend. He worked for Gallactor…and I don't trust him!"

Jun sobbed openly as she snapped, "That man risked his own life, and the lives of his parents for us! How can you say that?"

Joe turned his back to Jun. It was always difficult for him to see her cry. He felt so many emotions: anger, fear, sorrow, and even compassion for a man who seemed to have been raised in a similar situation to his own. _But how do we know this isn't a trick? Those Gallactor bastards are so brainwashed…they'd do anything to stop us._

"Joe, I need you to go to BC Island undercover. Find Neil's parents and bring them here. They'll be killed if we don't save them quickly." Ken's eyes bore a hole through Joe's back. Joe didn't answer; he just nodded slowly and stalked off.

"Ken?" Jun's pleading stare tugged at her Commander's heart. "What will happen to Neil?"

"After some more tests are completed, he will be free to go." Nambu interjected, "He has been resting comfortably for a few days now; and he is healing very well. His bandages can be removed tomorrow; although he'll still have to take it easy for a few days."

"He can stay with me. I'll take care of him!" Jun was eager to catch up on old times with her friend.

Nambu shook his head. "I'm afraid not, this time, Jun. I know he's your friend, but he has been through too much Gallactor brainwashing. I believe it will be safer for him to stay with Ken."

"What?" Ken and Jun simultaneously questioned the Doctor, both faces bearing a stunned appearance.

"But, Dr. Nambu, where am I going to put him?" Ken asked, scratching his head.

"You have a couch, don't you? Put it to good use." Nambu grinned and walked away from the pair. He could hear Ken mumbling curses at him under his breath.

Joe drove down the highway, reflecting on Neil's story. _It certainly seemed real enough…I remember the Seaside bakery. We used to steal donuts from the cases as kids. Boy, those were good._

_I can't believe I'm going back to the island. So many ghosts there…_

Joe pulled out a case full of weapons and put on his disguise. Then, he drove onto the ferry, got out of the car, and stood on the deck. The sun was setting, forming bands of misty color on the horizon. The wind felt good blowing through his wavy, brown hair. He could smell the salty ocean air…it brought back memories of a vacation spent on a beach many years ago.


	8. Chapter 8

Blast from the Past- 8

The next morning, Ken, Jinpei and Jun arrived to pick up Neil. Neil was wheeled out to Jinpei's buggy. Jun and Ken rode together on her bike. Neil was carefully transported to Ken's place at the airfield. He was still tender from the blast.

He entered the shack and sat down gingerly on the couch.

"Are you ok, Neil? What can I get for you? Something to drink?" Jun scurried around, trying to make her friend comfortable. She worried incessantly that Ken would treat him poorly during his stay. After all, Ken wasn't known for his hospitality.

"No, I'm fine, Jun. Sit down. Stop worrying about me." Neil responded politely. He was amused by her attention.

Jinpei motioned for Ken to join him in the kitchen.

"What is it, Jinpei?"

"Big Bro, didn't you notice how Jun is falling all over herself for this guy? We gotta do something about this! She's falling in love with a Gallactor agent!" Jinpei's voice grew louder with excitement as he finished speaking. Ken cupped his hand over the youngster's mouth.

"Shut up! They'll hear you!" Ken surveyed the room for a second and listened to the pair chattering away together in the living room. "Quit it…you're overreacting! That guy in there is just an old friend!"

"Ok, Bro, whatever you say! But don't come crying to me when she says she's getting married!" Jinpei wore an arrogant expression as he turned back through the kitchen to join Jun and Neil. Ken huffed and followed close behind.

Jun turned toward Ken and Jinpei, "Hey! I'm glad you two decided to join us! Ken, do you think you could give Neil your bed…just for a little while? He's just so sore…"

Ken's eyes widened; he saw Jinpei standing behind the couple with his hands folded under his face mocking Jun as he batted his eyelashes. "Uhhhhhh, sure…no problem. I'll just sleep on the couch."

Jun helped her patient off of the couch and into Ken's bed. She fluffed the pillow, and pulled the sheets over him. Then she sat on the side of the bed.

"Comfy?"

Neil nodded, he felt a little awkward about taking over Ken's bed, but Jun had insisted.

"Listen…Neil; I want to apologize for all the trouble I've caused you. I promise we'll straighten it out. Joe is on his way to rescue your parents as we speak." Jun gazed at the floor. "I should've given us more time when I set the explosives. It's my fault you got hurt, too."

"Don't worry, Jun. How were you supposed to know you'd be detained by the soldiers? I'm just glad we all got out of there in one piece!" He looked down at the stitches on his chest, and grinned. "Well, almost one piece!"

Ken and Jinpei stood in the doorway, observing the interaction between Jun and Neil.

Jun leaned in and kissed Neil on the forehead, "Now you behave while I'm gone. Stay in bed and rest! That's an order!" She teased.

Jinpei elbowed Ken and whispered, "See…I was right!"

Ken frowned at the Swallow and turned away.

Jun tugged at Jinpei's arm. "Come on, Jinpei. We need to go set up for the lunch crowd. See you later, Ken!"

He scowled back in disapproval. _Now, what am I going to do? This jerk has to stay with me. I'm not going to entertain him…"_

"I'll be out in the hanger working on my plane." He called out to Neil. "Call me if you need anything."


	9. Chapter 9

Blast from the Past- 9

Joe's anxiety intensified as he drove through the resort strip. Several of the old shops were closed and boarded up. The strip suddenly seemed like a ghost town.

_I've heard of it being quiet during the "off-season" but this is ridiculous…_

He pulled up in front of the Seaside bakery, hoping to smell the irresistible aroma of fresh bread and pastries. Instead, he found that it, too, had been deserted. _Those bastards! They had Neil's parents all along, I'll bet! _

He pushed open one of the rotted boards and climbed inside. _Whoever was in here left in a hurry! _He thought, as he examined the open cash register. It was empty, and the cases were full of moldy bread and pastries. _Too bad…what a waste of good food!_

A voice chirped out from behind Joe, causing a chill to surge down his spine."Aw, man! All the food is spoiled! I was hoping to nab some doughnuts!"

Joe whirled around, holding a feather shuriken, ready to strike at the voice behind him. Luckily, he realized that the intruder was only a kid, and stopped himself just short of throwing it.

"Who are you?" The fearless child asked.

"A friend of the Collins'. Do you know what happened to them?"

"Yeah, the troops took them away about a month ago. They didn't pay their taxes."

Joe recoiled as he imagined the troops taking the innocent citizens. "What's your name, kid?"

"George."

"Nice name." Joe smirked. This boy reminded him only slightly of himself as a child, sandy brown hair, blue-grey eyes... "Well, George, do you know where the troops took them?"

"People who don't pay their taxes are taken away to work in the mines…as slaves." George looked down at his feet. "That's where my parents are…"

"George, today's your lucky day! If you'll show me how to get to the mines, I'll help you get your parents back. Deal?" Joe smiled at the dirty, streetwise kid, and reached out his hand. The kid looked to be about Jinpei's age, and was just as much a wiseass as Jinpei was. Joe found that trait to be rather endearing.

Things were rather strained back in Jutland. Jun was constantly checking in on Neil, becoming exponentially more nauseating to Ken with each visit. Especially when Jinpei insisted on reminding Ken that Jun was falling for the "new guy in town."

One afternoon in particular, Jun had arranged a picnic for Neil, and came by to pick him up on her motorcycle.

Ken met her in the driveway, wiping grease off of an old wrench. "What are you doing here, Jun? Don't you have the Lunch crowd to tend to?"

Jun let out a brief giggle when she noticed the grease on his nose and chin. She found it hard to resist the urge to wipe it off with one of her lunch napkins. "Jinpei's taking over for the afternoon. I thought I'd take Neil out for lunch. He needs some fresh air."

"Jun!" Neil came trotting out of the house, grinning like a Cheshire cat and waving at his old friend from a distance.

Ken felt a sudden urge to gag. He frowned as Neil picked Jun up off of the ground while giving her a bear hug, and almost making her knock the picnic basket off of her bike.

"Ready to go?" She tugged at her rumpled shirt, grinned and motioned for him to get on her bike. "Bye, Ken. We'll see you later!"

Ken watched attentively as Neil wrapped his arms around her waist, and they tore off down the driveway.

_How do you like that? She didn't even invite me…_Ken huffed as he returned to his work in the hangar.


	10. Chapter 10

Blast from the Past- 10

Jun found a beautiful place by the water to put out her blanket. Neil sat down next to her and grinned. "You're spoiling me! I don't think I've ever been treated so well. Thank you!"

Jun blushed. "Oh, it's nothing. I owe you one after what you did for the team, and I feel terrible about the accident. I thought you had been killed!"

Neil brushed back his long dark bangs and chuckled. "Oh, don't worry about me. I have nine lives! You probably can't even imagine what I've been through since I left the orphanage."

"When you left, I felt so lonely." Jun stared at the ground and picked at some blades of grass. "You were my best friend."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't want to leave, remember? I begged my parents to take you, too. I even tried to tell them you were my sister!" Neil smirked, and then his attention turned to the basket. "Hey, I'm starved! What's for lunch?"

"You always did think about your stomach first!" She giggled, almost relieved that Neil had changed the subject.

They picked at their sandwiches and fruit and talked more about their days in the orphanage. Neil filled Jun in on the rest of his painful childhood, how he and his parents had dealt with the bullying Galactor troops who had taken over the island.

They ended up lying down after their meal, staring at the clouds and reliving the past.

Jun filled Neil in, too, about how she had found Jinpei wandering on Mt. Jupiter, and how she had adopted him as her little brother. She also told Neil about her training, and how Dr. Nambu had taken her into the Science Ninja program.

In the seriousness of the moment, she rose up on one arm and stared into Neil's hazel eyes. "Neil, give me your word that you will never tell a soul about me being on the team. If you do, you'll not only endanger my life, but also yours, the team's, and the lives of innocent citizens all over the world!"

"You don't have to worry about me, Jun. I'd never say a word about it. I'd never want anything happen to you." Neil gravely shook his head.

Jun thought in silence for a moment, listening to the breeze blowing through the leaves around them. "How did you recognize me so quickly, anyway?"

"Your eyes. I never forgot your beautiful green eyes. They reminded me of my birth mother's…she had green eyes, too." Neil reflected as he watched the clouds drifting past. He could still barely recall his mother's face.

"You remember your real parents?" Jun's eyes widened. She always enjoyed hearing the stories of children like herself, who actually remembered their parents. She only wished she could remember hers.

"Yeah, barely…I was about three years old when the village was raided. By who? I'm not sure. But I'd be willing to bet my life it was Katse. I remember mom had just had a baby…but she and Dad… and the baby, disappeared in the blast. I'm sure they're dead. A kind old lady took me to the orphanage. That's where I met you."

"Do you remember when you met me?" Jun asked eyes still wide with excitement.

"Not really, we were so young. A lot of what I told you was information given to me by my adoptive parents. I only have vague, blurry, dream-like memories. But when they told me the stories, it made my memories make sense, you know?" He paused. "I can still hear my mother screaming and a baby crying sometimes. It's a nightmare that won't go away. Be glad that you don't have any memories, Jun."

Afternoon turned into evening, and the soft yellow rays of the sun slowly developed into a soft orange, golden, and red glow. Ken had just arrived back home from a delivery, and he immediately noticed that Neil hadn't returned from the picnic. He raised his wrist communicator to contact Jinpei.

"Jinpei, has Jun or Neil showed up over there?"

"Nope. Not yet. Jun's gonna pay for leaving me to run the joint like this. We've been swamped!"

"I'm getting worried. It's not like her to be gone so long. Do you think that Neil has tricked us, and taken Jun back to Katse?" Ken scowled; memories of his afternoon "snub" were still fresh on his mind.

"Maybe. I don't think I trust that guy, big Bro. Anyone who works for Galactor has to be bad, right?"

"I don't know, Jinpei, but I'm going to go look for her. I'll call for backup if I need it. Let Ryu know, too, will ya?" Ken ran over to the garage and uncovered his motorbike.

The Owl's deep voice interjected. "I'm right here listening, Ken. Yell if you need us!"

A cloud of dust was all that appeared as Ken disappeared in the distance. He felt certain that Neil was up to no good.


	11. Chapter 11

Blast from the Past- 11

The sound of dripping water echoed through the cave as Joe and George slipped further in quietly. Torches flickered in the distance, and shadows danced among the rocks of the cave walls. As they ambled in deeper, they could hear voices of Gallactor guards cursing the prisoners, and whips cracking. Hammers thudded as rocks tumbled to the ground.

"Faster, you idiots! You're slowing down!"

"Could we please, just get some water? My wife is about to…"

"Shut up and work! If she dies, we'll just grab another one off the street to replace her!"

Joe and George looked at each other.

"That sounded like my Dad!" George whispered hoarsely. His eyes welled with tears. He wiped his eyes self-consciously with his sleeve.

"Stay here, kid…whatever happens…don't move! If I don't come back…get help. The ISO will know who to send." Joe murmured. "You know who the ISO is, don't you, kid?"

The kid's eyebrows lifted in recognition. "Yeah, of course I do. They've got Gatchaman. Man, I wish he was here right now. He'd take care of those bastards!"

"Yeah, well…don't forget, he's got a team, too. He doesn't do it all himself…" Joe grinned and rubbed George's head the same way he would've done to Jinpei. He gave one final warning to the boy before leaping into action.

"Remember, stay here!"

Ken's mind wandered as he drove out looking for Jun and Neil. _She's falling in love with a Gallactor agent! Don't come crying to me when she says she's getting married…_ Jinpei's words rang through Ken's mind, making him even angrier. He pictured Neil in his Goon uniform caressing the Swan and cackling menacingly.

He was surprised when he found the two of them lying on a blanket by the water, asleep, with the breeze blowing through their hair. They looked so peaceful.

He nervously cleared his throat. "Uhhhh... Jun!" Ken called. Then he quickly made up an excuse for being there. "We couldn't reach you on the bracelet; Jinpei was getting worried..."

He ran his fingers through his hair awkwardly as he sat on his bike looking at the groggy pair.

"Oh, I can't believe we fell asleep!" Jun's face reddened. "One minute we were talking and the next…well, it was just so peaceful out here." She shrugged. "Ken, can you take Neil back to your place for me?"

"Uhhh…." Ken was reluctant to do anything for that jerk. After all, he was moving in on the Eagle's unspoken territory.

"Thanks, Ken, I owe you one!" Jun scurried about, gathering the picnic blanket and basket and placing them behind her seat. She didn't even wait for him to answer.

"I gotta go help Jinpei with the dinner crowd. He's gonna kill me!"

"That's what _he_ said!" Ken chuckled nervously.

"Well goodbye, Jun! I had a wonderful time." Neil gave Jun an awkward squeeze. He kept Ken in sight as he hugged her. The tension in the air was suddenly very thick.

"Me, too, Neil. I'll check on you tomorrow." She grinned and revved up her engine.

Neil clumsily climbed on the back of Ken's bike, and held on to the back of the seat. He gave a quick glance back as they went their separate ways.

Back at the airfield, Neil was feeling very ill at ease. Ken stared darts through him, and barely spoke as he pulled out a couple of cans of soup.

"What'll it be? Chicken noodle? Or Clam Chowder?" The Eagle kept it brief, and tossed Neil a package of crackers.

"Clam Chowder, I guess." Neil sat down at Ken's small kitchen table. His eyes narrowed."Hey, man, are you mad at me or something?"

Ken spun around quickly from the stove and eyed his guest. "Mad? Why do you think I'm mad? No. I just like to watch out for my teammates, that's all."

"Especially her." Neil mumbled under his breath, and grinned.

"I care about all of my team members _equally_…and I don't have to explain myself to _you_." Ken turned his back to his unwanted guest.

"Ken, I have no intentions of…" Neil began.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it, ok?!?!?" Ken dumped the soup in two bowls, and slid one bowl to Neil, and then stalked out of the kitchen and slammed the door to his bedroom.

Neil sat there dumbfounded, holding a bag of broken crackers in one hand and a bowl of soup in the other. He finally got up and walked into the living room, sat down his food on the coffee table, and patted the cushion he was sitting on. _Guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight…_


	12. Chapter 12

Blast from the Past- 12

The man's voice rang out again through the cavern among the clanging of hammers and pickaxes.

"Look…do anything you want to me, just let my wife go. She needs to rest. I'll do her work for her…"

CRACK! The sound of the whip sliced through the dimly lit cave, followed by screams and then a groan.

The Goon laughed maliciously. "Let that teach you a lesson! We'll have no insubordination around here!"

Jason's patience had worn thin. He wasn't sure exactly how many of Zoltar's men were supervising the slaves, but whether the timing was right or not, he was going to strike. He twisted his head briefly to see if George was waiting in the shadows, only to find that he had slipped out of sight.

"LEAVE MY MOM AND DAD ALONE!" Suddenly, the raging child fearlessly charged the malevolent goon, banging his fists on his leg.

From beneath the Goon's toothy mask, there sprouted a wicked grin. "What do we have here? You've got a small fry, huh? Maybe he can pay for your insubordination?!?"

He picked the small boy up by his collar, looking him directly in the eyes. George's eyes flickered defiantly in the dim torchlight.

Without warning, the Goon released the boy to the cavern floor. George looked up to see the foul sentinel clutching his neck, and making gasping sounds.

Joe leapt out from the shadows and kicked the goon, laying him out with one kick. The Condor swerved around lightning-fast, sticking a handful of Spectran soldiers with his feather shuriken, and tossing their bodies one by one to the ground. When the dust cleared, he noticed the captives had huddled together in a small opening. George was with them.

"Well, look what we found, George…" Joe's feral grin appeared as he regarded the young boy clutching tightly to his parents. "Let's get out, quickly, before more of those bastards appear."

George and Joe led the small band of prisoners out and away from danger.

Once they had collected themselves, George's father came over to talk to Joe.

"Thank you, sir. I believe we would've died in there…and there's no telling what would've become of our boy, here. We're forever grateful to you."

Joe sat down on a large boulder and shook his head. "Don't mention it. I did have a question for you, though."

"Ask me anything…"The man smiled at his rescuer.

"While you were there, did you happen to hear of Roger or Susan Collins? They used to run the Seaside bakery. I went there to find them, and found it cleaned out and boarded up."

A weak, trembling woman emerged from the crowd. "I saw them, but I'm afraid I have some bad news. They were executed, shot on site. Lord Katse found out that their son abandoned his guard post a few days ago and disappeared."

Joe rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. _Oh, great…now I get to go back and break the bad news…_

He looked up at the gaunt woman once more. "Are you sure it was them?"

"I saw it with my own eyes. They were dear friends of mine. Their store was looted, and then boarded up afterward." Her gaze drifted downward as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

Joe stood up and looked out over the horizon. "Well, I have to get back then. I'll leave you all to your new found freedom. May peace be with you all."

Little George tugged at Joe's sleeve. "Please don't leave us!"

Joe bent down and looked the boy in the eyes. "I'll be back someday soon. In the meantime, you're safe now, and you've got your parents back. Just remember how important freedom is, and that Galactor is trying to take that freedom away from us, but I'm not going to let them. You can count on it." He patted the boy's head once more, and then walked off quietly into the horizon.


	13. Chapter 13

Blast from the Past-13

Jun hummed to herself as she wiped the last of the dinner plates dry and placed them into the cabinet. She twisted around and glanced around at her spotless diner. Feeling pleased with herself, she sighed contentedly. It had been quite an enjoyable day. She was able to spend the afternoon with her old friend, relaxing in the sun…and although Jinpei was extremely miffed over her absence, she made up for it by giving him the evening off. She'd never seen him move so fast. He tore out the front door, a small bag in hand, yelling, "I'm spending the night at Ryu's! We're going fishing tonight!"

Luckily, it had been a fairly quiet evening.

She pulled her hair out of the ponytail holder she had it in, and walked back into the apartment to take a shower. As she turned on the faucet, her wristband lit up.

She rolled her eyes and raised the blinking light to her lips and answered the call. _Never fails..._"G-3 here…"

"Jun, it's Dr. Nambu. I'm sorry to call you so late, but it's urgent I speak with you tonight. I also would like to speak with Neil. Bring him along with you. It is a matter of great importance; I need you to come to the base immediately."

Eyes wide with surprise, she promptly responded. "Should I get Jinpei?"

"No. This matter only involves you and Neil…and I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to the rest of the team just yet. I want the opportunity to discuss this with the two of you alone."

"Yes, Hakase." The wristband fell silent as Jun sat on a nearby stool, wondering what the Doctor wanted with her and Neil so late in the evening._He doesn't think that Neil and I..._she shook her head vigorously interrupting her own thoughts. _No! Surely not..._

Jun reluctantly picked up the phone to call Ken's house. Ken hated it when she woke him up from a deep sleep with one of her "Jinpei's gone!" false alarms. She knew that it would irritate Ken, but she had no choice. She opted to try the phone rather than the wristband, in hopes that Neil might pick up the receiver.

She heard a groggy voice on the other end. "Hello."

_No such luck…_ "Ken?" She tried to sound as calm as her shaky voice would allow.

"Jun, if you're calling about Jinpei, he was talking about going to Ryu's earlier…go bug Ryu!!!"

"No, Ken. It's not about Jinpei. I need to speak to Neil."

"What do you want _him_ for?"

"I…I can't tell you. I just… need to speak with him." Jun hesitated. She never kept anything from Ken. It felt so odd.

"Just a minute…" Ken scowled as he slid out of his bed and called out to his unwanted guest. _What's the big secret?_"Neil…phone!"

He watched Neil pick up the receiver in the living room and hung up the bedroom line. He then left the door cracked just enough so that he could listen in.

"You're going to pick me up _now_? It's 11:00!" Neil paused.

"Yeah, I agree... it can't wait. I know, I know…ok. See you in a minute. "He hung up the phone and went into the bathroom to get ready to go out again.

Ken quietly shut his bedroom door again and leaned against it. He frowned as he replayed the scene in his mind. Something about this just wasn't right. _She can't wait? She seems to have fallen so hard for this guy…so fast. Did she ever really care about me? Whatever this is about, Jun can't wait until tomorrow…they're not going to elope, are they?_

Ken hurriedly pulled on his clothes and perched in his window, watching out for Jun.

Before too long he saw the headlights from her motorcycle glide across his bedroom walls. The motor hummed as she waited for Neil to join her. As he heard his front door close, Ken zipped out to climb on his own motorcycle, poised and ready to follow the couple to their destination.


	14. Chapter 14

Blast from the Past- 14

Jun and Neil slipped off of the motorcycle and trod apprehensively up Dr. Nambu's driveway. Nambu led them to his office and motioned for them to sit down.

They sat, staring at Nambu, wide-eyed, and wondering what the emergency was.

Nambu sat at his desk, looked down and pressed his fingertips together as he began to speak.

"I want to thank you both for coming out so quickly. I was advised to wait until morning to give the two of you this information, but I knew you'd want to know as soon as possible."

"What is it, Hakase?" Jun sat on the edge of the couch. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

The Doctor's eyebrows knit together as he looked up at Neil. "Neil, how much do you remember about your past?"

"My past?" Neil shifted nervously on the couch next to Jun. "Well, I was adopted from the same orphanage where I met Jun, and I grew up on BC Island."

Nambu shook his head. "Before the orphanage…what do you remember?"

"I was just telling Jun this afternoon, my memories are very vague. My Mother and Father and a baby brother or sister were killed in an attack on the village. I still have nightmares about a fire, and I can still hear their screams…and the baby crying..." Neil winced as he recalled the terrifying memories.

Jun looked over and placed a reassuring hand on Neil's shoulder. She looked back at Nambu as he began to speak.

"I received the test results for Neil this evening…and frankly, I was shocked at the information that revealed itself. Neil, it seems that "our Jun" is your long, lost baby sister. Your DNA is a perfect match."

Two mouths gaped open and let out a choking gasp. Jun and Neil stared at each other as their eyes welled with tears. It felt as if everything was happening in slow motion, making Jun feel almost dizzy.

"You mean, I have a brother? Neil is my…" Jun broke down in sobs as she grasped Neil around the shoulders.

Neil returned the hug as he coughed out his response. "The baby…Jun…you're my baby sister! You survived!"

Nambu grinned at the pair. "Congratulations, you two!"

He was glad he didn't wait to give them the information._ Now they have the rest of their lives together…_

Just beyond the office, a shadow hovered in the hallway. Ken couldn't hear exactly what was being said, but he watched attentively as the couple hugged and cried. Nambu appeared to be misty-eyed as well, grinning at the pair as he wiped his glasses on his shirt, and calling out his congratulations.

"I can't sleep, now!" Jun smiled as she gazed into Neil's eyes.

"Of course not! Let's go celebrate, Jun!" Neil wiped his eyes, swooped his little sister up off the ground, and turned toward the door.

_I knew it..._Ken leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. _I'm too late…_

"You big lug!" Jun giggled. Neil always _did_ get a little overexcited at times.

"You two need some time alone together before the rest of the team finds out. Have fun, you two!" The Doctor waved the pair off and smiled as he turned back toward his bedroom.

Ken zipped away silently to escape on his motorcycle.

As he ran out of the house, pictures of Jun calling his name and running toward him played through his mind. _I've lost her…she didn't wait for me…I just can't believe it._

Then, the image of Neil in his goon uniform suddenly broke through the pleasant Swan images, taunting him over and over again. _She's mine, Eagle…mine! You let too much grass grow under your feet…and you're too late now!_

Ken frowned hopelessly, tears rolling down his cheeks as he kicked up his kickstand and skidded out of the driveway to return home.


	15. Chapter 15

Blast from the Past- 15

Jun and Neil bounded out of Nambu's house and hopped onto Jun's motorcycle together. Before they took off, Jun glanced back at her brother and grinned.

"Well, it's late. Not many places are open right now, and the bars are too loud. There's a little all night breakfast place down the road. It'll be quiet enough so we can talk."

Neil nodded, then Jun revved up her engine and sped down the driveway.

Meanwhile, Ken lay awake in his bed, trying not to imagine what his beloved Swan was doing at the moment. _I still can't believe she went and got married so quickly. It's not like her…and she chose that Galactor goon instead of me. _He tossed and turned, trying to figure out where he went wrong.

_I couldn't have had a relationship of any kind right now, I was her Commander. She knew that. She accepted it. I wonder if she'll leave the team now? No one can take her place. I'm going to miss her so much… _

Ken's pillow was damp from the tears that continued to roll off of his chin.

Once they arrived at the diner, Jun held Neil's hands from across the booth. "I still can't believe I have a brother!" She giggled.

"I know, and here we were best friends in the orphanage." Neil laughed. "I even tried to convince my parents that you were my sister, and I was actually telling the truth!"

They both sipped coffee and reveled in their new found family.

"What do you think your team will say?" Neil smirked. He remembered the odd behavior of her overly protective team Commander.

"Team?" Jun frowned. She immediately thought of Jinpei."Oh no, Jinpei. I adopted him as my little brother, you know. I'm worried about his reaction. He may be a bit jealous."

"Then he'll be my little brother, too." Neil flashed another Cheshire grin.

"Easier said than done, Neil." Jun shook her head. "It's going to take some getting used to."

Neil picked up his coffee cup and slurped some of the hot liquid carefully off the top.

Jun stared at the table as she thought about the others' reactions. "Ryu will be fine with it; he's so easy going…and Ken…" she paused and stirred her coffee mindlessly, trying to find the right words.

Neil cut in. "Ken doesn't like me. I'm not sure why, but maybe it's the whole Galactor thing. I think Joe feels the same way. They're both pretty protective of you."

Jun shrugged. "Yeah. Sometimes too protective." Her gaze remained on her coffee, which now had formed a mini-whirlpool inside, from her repetitive stirring.

Neil reached over and lifted her chin, so that she was looking directly at him. "Hey, are you gonna drink that coffee? Or stir it to death?" He laughed, but didn't get much of a response.

He tried again, this time in a more sober manner."Look, I know they don't like me or trust me because I came from Galactor. I'm sorry, Jun. I didn't have a choice. I hate them… I didn't want to work for them, but I was afraid they'd kill my parents. The Collins' are the only family I ever knew, until now…and now that I've healed, I have to save them. They mean the world to me."

"I know, Neil. I understand. Just, please, bear with the team when they find out you are my brother. It will be quite an adjustment for all of us." Jun grabbed her brother's hands once more and looked him directly in the eyes.

"We'll find a way out of this. We'll help you find your parents. I promise."


	16. Chapter 16

Blast from the Past- 16

Jun and Neil slipped softly through the front door of the Snack J and made their way upstairs to the living area. They both plopped down wearily on the soft, well-worn couch. The streetlights cast a muted glow into the room.

Jun turned and regarded her tired brother. She had never noticed it before, but in observing his face in the dim light, she did see a family resemblance. "Hope you don't mind the couch." She whispered.

"Guess one couch is as good as another!" Neil chuckled.

A wicked grin slowly spread across Jun's face as she teased her brother. "Oh, then you won't mind me taking you back to Ken's…"

Neil waved his hands excitedly and momentarily forgot to keep his voice down. "OH, NO YOU DON'T! He'll kill me in my sleep!"

Although she was exhausted, Jun fell back into the couch and erupted with laughter.

"You know, I can't believe almost killed my own brother a few days ago…I actually had my yoyo around your neck!"

Neil puffed out his chest and put on a brave face. "Aw, I could've handled you…you're only my little sister, after all…"

Jun huffed, "Little sister, nothing! You were so scared; I thought you were gonna faint!"

She paused for a moment, reflecting on the seriousness of the moment. "I'm sorry, Neil, for everything you've been through, and I'm so happy I didn't kill my only brother!" She leaned back to hug Neil, and ended up resting her head on his shoulder.

"Me too, Jun, me, too…" Neil yawned. They had gotten far too comfortable together on the couch, and ended up lying there asleep for the remainder of the night.

What they hadn't realized, however, was that a certain Swallow had been awakened by their noisy chatter. He had returned home unexpectedly. Since the fish weren't biting, he and Ryu decided to pull an "all-nighter" on another night. He had positioned himself in the doorway, just out of sight, and he had heard _everything_. Jun's last words echoed in his mind. _I'm so happy I didn't kill my only brother…only brother…_

His heart ached. Jun meant the world to him, and now he was being replaced by a "real, flesh-and-blood" brother. _Guess there's no room left in her family for me anymore…_

Jinpei dressed himself quickly, slipped out onto the fire escape, and disappeared into the night.

The next morning, Ken slid out of bed and stepped into the restroom. He regarded his pale, drained face in the bathroom mirror, noticing huge bags under his eyes. He hadn't slept much at all; he was too worried about Jun. He decided he had better be the one to break the bad news to Jinpei and Ryu…and to Joe, when he returned from the mission.

He knew that Ryu would be going over to the Snack for breakfast, as usual, so he decided to go over and break the news to Jinpei and Ryu at the same time.

He parked his motorcycle in the back alley, and noticed Ryu stepping out of his van not too far away.

"Ken, what are you doing here so early?" Ryu called over to his Commander. As he drew closer, he noticed Ken's condition. "Man, you look like someone beat you up. Are you ok, Commander?"

Ken slumped against a nearby fence. "To tell you the truth, Ryu, no, I'm not okay."

Ryu's face bore a look of deep concern. The only other time he had seen Ken like this was when Jun was taken by the Jigokillers, and when his father died. "What's wrong, Commander?"

Ken thought about waiting until Jinpei could hear what he had to say, too, but he just couldn't keep it in any longer. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Jun will probably be leaving the team soon."

Ryu's eyes grew huge. "WHAT? Why would Jun leave us?"

"She got married last night, Ryu…her and Neil…"

"NEIL? Are you pulling my leg, Ken? But they're just friends…"Ryu leaned against the fence in shock. The fence heaved against his weight.

"Apparently they're more than just friends. That bastard goon convinced her to marry him." Ken's rage became apparent as his face reddened. He punched his fist into his hand. "…and you want to know the worst part of it? Dr. Nambu married them at his house last night."

Ryu scratched his head. "The Doc? Are you sure? That doesn't sound like him, Ken. What is he, a priest or something?"

Ken shook his head. "Justice of the Peace. Among many other titles. I can think of a few choice titles right now."

"Aw, come on, Ken. Are you sure this isn't just a misunderstanding? I mean, Jun's a smart sensible girl, and all, and she doesn't strike me as the type to go and elope like that. I know they used to be best friends…but she's just getting to know Neil again…and…and…she loves you, Ken."

Still leaning on the fence, Ken ran his fingers through his messy locks. He stared at the ground as he responded to the Owl. "I thought so, too, Ryu…but I saw Nambu give them his blessing with my own eyes. He even congratulated them and he was smiling…"

Ryu's eyebrows knit together as he digested the conversation. "So you think that Galactor bastard is up to no good with Jun?"

"I don't know what his intentions are, but he convinced our Swan to marry him and leave the team, didn't he? He has to know that he is crippling us…I just want to tear him limb from limb!" Ken punched a nearby garbage bin, leaving a cavernous dent in its side.

Ryu watched Ken's aggressive outburst with surprise. _Yeah, get it all out, Ken, I know the real reason for that anger. Neil took your girl right out from under you. I understand…_

Ken then stood still for a few moments and collected himself. He finally motioned to Ryu to follow him around to the front of the Snack J. He walked solemnly, and with a defeated posture. "Come on, Ryu. Let's go tell Jinpei."


	17. Chapter 17

Blast from the Past- 17

The two depressed teammates pushed on the front door of the Snack J without even looking up. When the door wouldn't give, they ran into the glass door, bumping their heads simultaneously against the glass.

"Shouldn't they be open by now?" Ryu rubbed his head and looked at his watch.

Ken shrugged. "Jinpei must've overslept. Oh, well, Jun gave me an extra key a while back, in case of emergency. At least we can get something to eat."

They carefully let themselves in, heading upstairs to the living area. To their surprise, they found Jun and Neil, sleeping peacefully together on the couch.

Ken couldn't contain himself any longer; his rage took over and he launched himself at the sleeping interloper.

Ryu tried to hold the irate Eagle back, but it was no use. Ken had already ripped Neil up off of the couch by his collar. Neil just dangled there helplessly, still half asleep, and in shock.

Jun rubbed her eyes. She could hardly believe what she was seeing. _What would cause Ken to suddenly attack Neil like that? _

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TAKE AWAY OUR SWAN…MY SWAN, LIKE THAT!" Ken bellowed. His eyes flickered with rage.

Neil responded meekly. "What are you talking about? I didn't take her away…see she's right here!"

"You took her away and married her last night, didn't you? I knew you were bad news from the moment I laid eyes on you! Joe was right; you Galactor bastards are all the same! You probably were lying about your parents, too. I'm sure we sent Joe on a wild goose chase!" Ken pointed at Jun angrily, his eyes brimming with tears. "I loved that woman right there, and we were going to be together after the war was over. Now you've taken away the only person that would have made my life complete. I hope you're happy..." He growled, through gritted teeth.

Jun cupped her hands over her mouth. "Ken, Stop it!! Please, put him down!" She sobbed as she continued, "Ken, he's my brother!"

Ken's eyes bugged out as he slowly dropped the badly shaken man back onto the couch. "Brother? You have a brother?" He backed away slowly and fell into the chair behind him.

Ryu sat down in another chair and leaned forward, shifting glances between Jun and Neil. "Jun? You and Neil are brother and sister?"

The room was silent for a few seconds. It seemed like hours.

Ryu finally broke the silence. He got up and shook hands with Neil. Then he hugged Jun. "Congratulations, you two! I don't believe it. How did you find out?"

"Dr, Nambu called us in last night to share Neil's test results. Neil and I are a perfect DNA match. Hakase thought it might be good for just the two of us to know about it first, so we could talk things over…"Jun recalled, grinning sheepishly.

Ken's head dropped into his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair. "So that's why you two left in such a hurry last night. Jinpei had me thinking that…well, you know what he had me thinking. I'm sorry, Neil, I just got a little carried away."

Neil rubbed his neck. "A little? Man, I'd hate to see what happens to any guy that gets too close to Jun. You might kill the poor guy!" He chuckled nervously.

"He's threatened to, before..." Ryu added with his own hearty chuckle.

Ken smiled. "I really put my foot in it this time, huh?"

Jun beamed as she recalled the beautiful things Ken had said about her earlier. "We'll forgive you."

Ryu quickly changed the subject by standing up and heading for the kitchen. "How about getting some food, here, I'm starved! Then we can wake up Jinpei, and tell him the good news!"


	18. Chapter 18

Blast from the Past- 18

"Wake Jinpei?" Ryu's last statement finally registered with Jun once the dust settled. "I thought he was spending the night with you!"

Ryu shrugged, "Well the fish weren't biting, so we figured we'd try another night. He went home at about midnight. The kid was real tired…no wonder he's still asleep. "

Jun gazed at Jinpei's door critically for a moment, and then turned and ambled toward the kitchen. "Ok, Ryu, what'll it be today?"

Ryu, Ken and Neil followed her into the kitchen, each spouting off breakfast suggestions.

A cloud of dust followed Jinpei's buggy as it sped down the country road. He didn't know where he was going; and he really didn't care. All that mattered to him was that he remained as far away from Jun and her "new brother" as possible. _She won't even notice I'm gone…_

As he passed through the next town, the smell of bacon and eggs enticed him to detour to a local diner. He shuffled in, sat down at the counter and ordered. Then, he sat quietly with his head in his hands, trying not to nod off while he waited.

A few seats down, and elderly couple were conversing with their waitress.

"We're looking for this man…have you seen him?" They showed her a piece of paper that obviously had a picture on it.

Their conversation caught Jinpei's attention. He tried not to appear as though he was eavesdropping, but he just couldn't help himself; the wait for his breakfast was so boring.

The waitress examined the photo and grinned. "Believe me, I'd remember if I saw that guy around here. He's a cutie!" She then stuck her pencil behind her ear, turned her back to the couple, and swaggered back to give another food order to the cook.

The couple's heads drooped as they realized that the trail they had been following had grown cold. However, Jinpei's curiosity finally got the best of him, and he strolled over to the elderly couple.

"Who are you looking for?" He asked, wide eyed.

The old man cleared his throat. "Our son. He was taken by Galactor…drafted for their army. We haven't seen him since. We don't even know if he's still alive, but we'll never give up searching for him."

Jinpei reached out his hand. "Can I see?"

The woman handed him the crumpled picture. It looked as though they had been carrying it around for years. It was a bit faded, but the image itself was very clear.

To his surprise, the man looked exactly like Neil. Hazel eyes, dark hair…his face lit up with recognition. "Hey! I know this guy!" He pointed at the picture. "His name's Neil!"

The couple leapt to their feet incredibly fast. Jinpei was surprised at how nimble they seemed to be… for such an elderly couple.

"Yes! Neil Collins, our boy…" The old woman squealed with delight.

"Son, please…can you tell us where he is?" The old man was so excited, he nearly lost his teeth.

Jinpei grinned. "I can do better than that, Gramps, I can show you!"

The Swallow's breakfast had appeared on the counter. He scarfed it down with amazing speed, threw some cash on the counter, and then motioned for the couple to follow him.

He beamed as he started off on the journey back to Jutland. The couple puttered behind him in their car. _This is perfect…Neil can be happy with his parents…and I'll get my Sis back!_

It seemed poor Joe was a magnet for Galactor attention. Although he wore his disguise on the return trip from BC Island, he had been detained for appearing "too suspicious". All of the commotion he had caused during the rescue of George's parents and the other captives had caused Katse to secure the Island.

Joe sat in a building by the docks waiting to be screened. His car was parked just outside, ready to be inspected by the local dock workers. He decided to play it cool, hoping that he'd make it through inspection without incident.


	19. Chapter 19

Blast from the Past- 19

Jun, Neil and the others had finished breakfast and were talking as they drank their coffee.

Ken placed his hand on Jun's shoulder as Neil recounted what he could remember of the last minutes of his parents' lives. Anger boiled inside both the Eagle and the Owl at the thought of Galactor destroying yet another happy family. Jun just shuddered silently; hating to hear every moment of her brother's painful memories. Brother and sister gazed at each other for a few minutes silently; tears building in their eyes.

"Well, at least I have you here, now, Jun…I think mother and father would be happy." Neil smiled at her through misty eyes.

Visibly shaken, Jun sipped at her coffee and then placed the cup down. She propped her chin on her hand. "Our parents know we've found each other, Neil." She gave a half smile, in an effort to be strong. "I just wish I could have known them."

A deep sigh escaped from Jun, causing Ken to scoot a little closer and drape a protective arm around her. He always had a way of making her feel safe and secure.

She took a deep breath and spoke again. "Neil, do you know what village we came from?"

Neil shook his head. "No, I just know it was burned to the ground. All I can really remember is hearing screams; and your crying. Mother must have protected you somehow…" His head tilted downward as he continued, "…I think the orphanage even gave us our names. There weren't any records or identification left. I just didn't realize you were my sister; and I don't really know if the orphanage even knew."

Ryu suddenly pushed out his chair. "Hey! It's almost noon! I'm gonna go wake up sleepyhead, so we can tell him the news!"

Ryu lumbered upstairs and beat on Jinpei's door. "Wake up you numbskull! The day is half over!"

He paused a moment, and then beat the door again. "Hey! Do I have to bust this door down? Don't make me come in there! Maybe I should let your sister loose on ya!!"

Still no answer. "Ok, that's it! I'm coming in…" Expecting to have to push it with all his might, he leaned against the door heavily. A loud crash echoed through the entire place as he burst through the unlocked door. He flew across the room and slammed onto Jinpei's empty bed.

Neil, Ken and Jun came running from the kitchen to see what had happened.

"Is everything ok, Ryu?" Jun asked timidly.

She and the others peeked around the open bedroom doorway.

Ryu was lying on Jinpei's newly flattened bed. "Jinpei's not here!"

Ryu sat up and gazed at three astonished faces.

Joe sat impatiently on a bench staring at the shifty-eyed port guards. He wanted, more than anything, just to pop them off and get back to the others. However, he knew that too much commotion now could cause trouble for his little friend George and the newly freed prisoners. He hoped they'd find peace. This foul island was no place for them.

A large man finally motioned for Joe to enter his office. With great pomp and circumstance he asked Joe to be seated as he addressed him in his most authoritative voice.

"What is your business on this island, young man?" He reached into a drawer and pulled out a cigar.

"I was just visiting friends." Joe casually remarked. He couldn't help but sneer at his adversary.

"…And who might these 'friends' be?"

Enraged by the senseless interrogation, Joe sat up straight in his chair. "That's none of your damned business!"

The big man chuckled as he lit his cigar. "Now, calm down, Son, we have to take precautions here, you know, just making sure our citizens are safe."

"Ok, they're safe enough. I've caused no trouble…so I'll just be on my way…" Joe stood up and started to exit the office, when two armed guards pointed guns at him and motioned for him to sit back down.

"It has been brought to my attention that you may very well have caused trouble. Any reason your car is loaded with weapons?" The big man picked up Joe's briefcase, and popped it open, displaying Joe's arsenal.

An overconfident grin spread slowly across the Condor's face as he answered sarcastically, "You wouldn't begrudge a man the right to protect himself, now, would you?"

The large man walked around his desk and past the armed guards. He got directly into Joe's face, blowing a cloud of cigar smoke and then ripping off his fake moustache and hat. "Is this part of your 'protection', young man?"

"No, but this is!" Joe belted the man right in the middle of his huge belly, causing him to double over in agony. Almost simultaneously, he spun around, knocking the guards unconscious and grabbing one of their guns. The big man got back up again and tried to take on the Condor. He grabbed the other guard's gun, and aimed it at Joe.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Porky…" Joe stood nearby, staring down his adversary, his gun pointed at the ground, and a feral grin on his face.

The guns shot almost simultaneously, only Joe's bullet hit its mark directly between the eyes. He fell to the floor with an enormous thud.

The other bullet lodged itself in a passing goon, who came to peek inside the door to see what the commotion was all about.

Joe looked down at the dead goon. "Guess curiosity kills goons, too." He quickly peeked outside to make sure the coast was clear.

Joe then walked over to the corpse, picked up his cigar, and examined it. "These things are bad for you, Porky. They say too much smoking will kill you!" He then dropped the cigar on the big man's back and snuffed it out with his shoe.

_Too bad I can't get into birdstyle right now…too risky…_he thought, as he turned toward the door.

"Thanks!" He muttered, grabbing the briefcase and making his way outside. He targeted more guards with his gun as he escaped.

Joe jumped into his car and sped onto the ferry, plowing down a few goons that tried to stop him. Everyone around him was on full alert, and Joe was public enemy number one.

What Joe hadn't seen, however, was a group of fugitives that had gathered and hid themselves below the deck of the ferry. Joe's distraction at the docks had proved very valuable for their escape. Once again, they were indebted to the Condor for helping them. Little George and the others were now making their way to freedom on the same ferry Joe was about to board.

The ferry began to pull out, and more goons came down the stairs from the Captain's quarters looking for Joe. The Condor opened his briefcase and pulled out several small daggers. He slipped out of his car and brazenly faced his opponents. This was going to be fun…

Four faces quickly whipped around when the front door to the Snack J opened with a thud.

"The Great Swallow has done it again!!!" He proclaimed arms widespread in victory.

Jun looked like she had seen a ghost. "Jinpei! What have you done?"

Neil and Ken joined Jun at the top of the stairs.

Ryu finally pushed himself up and wandered over to see what all the fuss was about.

The Swallow gave a haughty bow and announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen! I'd like to introduce to you, Roger and Susan Collins!!"

"Wha-?" Neil pushed his way through the others and ran down the stairs. "Mom! Dad! You're alive!"

"We've missed you, Darling!" Susan replied, hugging her son tightly.

Roger just grinned and rubbed his son on the head, "We're just glad you're ok, Son! We heard you gave those Galactor soldiers the slip!"

Jinpei stood nearby with his chest puffed out, soaking it all in.

Jun hugged him, "I was worried about you!"

"You did good, little guy…" Ryu grinned down at him and tousled his hair.

The Swallow couldn't have been happier. Neil would go back to live with his parents and Jinpei was now a hero.Things were finally going his way.


	20. Chapter 20

Blast from the Past- 20

Neil released himself from his mother's grip for a moment and motioned toward Jun.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet my sister, Jun."

"Your sister?" His father looked puzzled. "Son, you don't have…"

"I do now." Neil interrupted. "I have blood tests to prove it. Do you remember when I told you that I dreamed that I had a baby brother or sister?"

The Collins' just glanced at each other briefly; then looked back at their son and nodded.

"Well, Jun was the baby I remembered. I've found her! I really do have a sister! Isn't that great?" Neil beamed.

His parents still appeared confused, but they hugged and congratulated him anyway.

Jinpei's grin faded and he snarled as he listened to Neil call Jun his sister.

Jun turned around to observe Jinpei's reaction. It wasn't good.

"Did you hear that, Jinpei? Neil is my brother!" She bent down and looked him in the eyes; her face glowed.

Jinpei went through the motions as best as he could. "Yeah, congrats, Sis."

He then walked up and shook Neil's hand. "I'm thrilled … really."

Jinpei tucked his hands in his pockets and shuffled to his room. Jun watched as he lumbered sadly up the stairs. She was visibly shaken by Jinpei's sudden shift in attitude. She touched her fingers to her chin as she wondered what to do. She was suddenly caught in an awkward situation. _Jinpei will be ok with this, I just think he needs some time..._

A few seconds later a voice called out from upstairs. "Hey! Who broke my bed???"

Several goons poured out onto the deck of the ferry and rushed toward Joe. He balanced himself on the railing and let loose with a storm of daggers. Each one landed in a different adversary, stopping them cold.

When the "goon-cloud" finally cleared, the Condor pulled out his gun and made his way upstairs to the Captain's quarters. The Captain was ready for the intruder; standing in front of the ferry controls with his gun drawn.

Joe mockingly smacked himself in the forehead. "Oh, not again! What is it with you assholes? Do all of you Galactor morons share one brain, or something?"

The Captain nervously chattered, "Don't move, or I'll shoot!"

Joe's eyes narrowed as he slipped closer to his opponent. "Okay, I give! How about we have a duel? I'll even give you a head start.You can keep your gun pointed at me…just like that, and I'll pull mine out of my belt. Sound fair?"

The Captain nodded. "You'll be dead by the time I count to three…"

The Condor's face lit up. "Start counting, El Capitan!"

Now trembling, the Captain began, "One…two…"

BANG! The Captain fell backward over the control panel, a moon shaped blade sticking out of his neck.

"Sorry Capitan, I forgot to tell you, I don't know how to count!"

_Great, I've escaped in one piece…_Joe thought…_now…how do I drive this thing?_

Joe managed to keep the boat going forward, but he shuddered as he drew closer to land. Docking wouldn't be easy.

Joe flipped a few switches, and pulled a few levers. _This is nothing like the GodPhoenix…_

The dock grew closer, and closer, until finally the boat collided into the dock at full speed, crushing everything in sight.

Joe rushed down to his car, forgetting to pull down the ramp. _Oh shit… here goes nothing! _He revved up the engine, sped off the deck of the ferry, and made a jump for land.

The car flew over the heads of some of the dock guards, who had been ordered to detain the troublemaker once he reached them. However, they weren't quite expecting him to leap through the air in his car.

A few guards gave chase in their own vehicles, but Joe took the opportunity to run them off the road, leaving them in a cloud of dust.

A feral grin spread across his face. "Sorry I can't stay and play, boys; but I'm late for an appointment in Jutland."

Later, the reunion continued as everyone met at Dr. Nambu's house, and discussed their recent good fortune.

"We can't tell you how appreciative we are that you helped our son. We had to survive, just to see his face again." Mrs. Collins shook the Doctor's hand and smiled.

Mr. Collins cut in, "…And to find that Neil has a sister, well, that's even better!"

Ken walked out in the hallway. It had been way too long since Joe has checked in. They had agreed to maintain "radio silence", but this was ridiculous. He raised his communicator.

"Joe…come in, Joe…"

"Well, if it isn't the long lost Commander? How ya doin' these days?" Joe remarked, dripping with sarcasm.

"Cool it, Joe. Why haven't you checked in?"

"Let's just say I was detained. Big trouble on Paradise Island."

Ken watched from the hallway as the group stood up to leave the room. "Ok, fill me in when you get here. We're at Nambu's right now, but we'll probably go back to the Snack in a bit."

"Right. I'll be there in a couple of hours."

Back in Nambu's living room, Jinpei had finally had enough of everyone's good cheer, and wandered out into the yard without anyone noticing.

Mrs. Collins leaned on her husband and brushed her hand across her forehead.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited; I need to step out for a breath of fresh air." She exited the house slowly and slipped out of sight.

Jinpei observed the entire scene from behind the hedges. Mrs. Collins fumbled through her purse and removed a small compact.

She flipped it open casually and began speaking into it. "Lord Katse, we've located the traitor. We'll be bringing him to you momentarily."

Jinpei wasn't able to hear what Mrs. Collins was saying, but he knew that things weren't what they seemed with Neil's parents. He knew he'd have to keep an eye on them.

Back inside, Mr. Collins addressed the group. "I hope you don't think we're rude, but we were hoping to spend some time with our Neil alone. It's been so long since the three of us were together."

Nambu spoke up, "Of course, Mr. Collins. It's totally understandable. Enjoy your time with your son."

The others all nodded in agreement and smiled. Neil and his father joined Mrs. Collins outside, and they climbed into the family car.

Watching the trio exiting together, Jinpei took matters into his own hands. He opened the trunk of the car, and slipped inside. He'd find out what they were up to.


	21. Chapter 21

Blast from the Past- 21

It was now late afternoon, and the sun was getting low in the sky.

Ryu began to think about his stomach. "Hey guys, I'm gonna head back home and grab a bite to eat. Give me a ring if you need me, alright?"

"You all go and have some fun tonight. Celebrate. I need to get back to the lab." Dr. Nambu gave a rare smile and left the room.

Jun smiled, "Sure, Ryu…enjoy! I'm going to go home myself; I've had enough excitement for one day."

"We're all really happy for you, Jun…" Ken patted her on the shoulder as they turned and left Dr. Nambu's house.

"Hey, Jun…" Ken paused.

Jun turned and looked at him. Her green eyes sparkled. "Yes, Ken?"

"Do you…happen to have any leftovers or something I could eat?" He asked sheepishly, his hands in his pockets.

"I suppose I could dig something up." She giggled.

She stopped for a moment, and gazed around Nambu's yard. "Where's Jinpei?"

"Oh, you know Jin; he's probably off pouting somewhere. He'll turn up sooner or later. I think this new brother of yours has been hard on him." Ken answered. He climbed on the back of Jun's motorcycle, and rode back with her to the J.

Jun and Ken ate quietly. The awkward silence made them both nervous. Jun got up and turned on the jukebox.

Once she found the appropriate music, she plopped back down in the booth across from Ken.

"What should I do about Jinpei?" She asked. "I know he's upset about this, but I just don't know what to do."

"It will work its way out. He's just feeling jealous. He'll get over it sooner or later, and he'll learn to love the guy like a brother, too. He just needs reassurance that he's still your brother."

Jun looked deep into Ken's blue eyes. "What do you think of Neil?" She asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I didn't like him too much. I didn't trust him." Ken fiddled with the straw from his drink, capturing the liquid inside by sliding his finger over one end, then releasing the liquid back into his glass by taking his finger off the straw.

Jun lowered her eyes and blushed. "You thought we were married!"

"I know." Ken hesitated and gulped. "About the things I said…I was angry, I didn't mean…"

"Didn't mean it? Didn't mean what?" Jun's eyes suddenly flickered with anger.

"I mean, I mean…" Ken shrugged, "I don't know what I meant, Jun, it all happened so fast…"

"You called me your Swan…I think it's unfair to lay claim to someone. I'm not your property, you know!" She interrupted hotly.

"I know! Jun, please hear me out…" Ken sighed heavily, "I have feelings for you, ok? I've always felt something for you. I tried to suppress it, only it just came spilling out when I thought you were married."

Ken lowered his head and continued, "When I thought I had lost you, I was devastated. You are the only woman I've ever loved. The only woman I ever will love…"

There was no response. He looked up to see tears cascading down the Swan's cheeks. "Oh, Ken!"

She scrambled over to Ken's side of the booth, wrapped her arms around him, and leaned in for a sweet, passionate kiss. Then she pushed the table back and sat across the Eagle's lap. Ken was astounded.

It was such a relief to finally have their feelings out in the open. She never imagined it would happen during the war. She was even doubtful it would happen after the war. Ken was so closed off sometimes…

After several minutes of fervent kissing, Jun broke free and gazed into Ken's eyes, "I am your Swan; I always have been, and always will be!"

The couple delighted in their time alone, each one confessing their desire and love for the other, when suddenly, the door to the Snack J opened.

Joe grinned. "Am I interrupting something? Boy, I really have been gone a long time!"


	22. Chapter 22

Blast from the Past-22

Once they were a safe distance away from Dr. Nambu's, Neil realized he was in great danger. He sat in the front seat with the person he thought was his father. The woman who had played the part of his mother sat behind him, with a gun pointed at his head.

_How could I have been so stupid…Mom never called me "Darling"…I knew something seemed strange about them…_his mind raced as he thought about the sister he had left behind, and he wondered where his "real" parents were.

"Too bad we couldn't bring your sister, but we had explicit orders to bring you directly to Katse…alone." The woman hissed. "Well take care of her later. You can be sure of that."

_Not if I can help it…_Neil thought. He tried to avoid a sadistic grin as he thought of the surprise that awaited them when they realized they were taking on a member of the Science Ninja Team. Neil was proud of his sister.

The driver looked over at Neil, grinning. "We can't wait to see what Katse has planned for you. He's not very fond of traitors, you understand."

Jinpei heard every word of their conversation. _Galactor…I knew it! _

Jinpei had wanted to get rid of the "new brother" in Jun's life, but he didn't want him dead. After all, he seemed like a decent enough guy. Anyhow, if Jinpei saved the day, maybe his sister and the others would take notice of him again. Lately he had been feeling like the "invisible Swallow".

He changed into his birdstyle while riding in the trunk of the car, and was prepared to leap out and take on the Galactor agents when the car stopped.

_The Great Swallow has things under control…_he beamed as he thought about how proud the others would be when they found out he had completed a secret mission of his own.

"Ouch!" He whispered to himself, as the car hit an unusually large bump. _This guy's worse than Joe…_

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Joe leaned casually against the doorway, with a smirk on his face as he watched the Swan try to get out of her undignified position with as much decorum as she could muster.

She smoothed out her wrinkled shirt as she tried to explain. "We were just…I mean…um…"

Her face turned bright red. She had no excuse to offer.

Ken couldn't even bring himself to turn around and look at Joe.

Laughing heartily, Joe broke the awkward silence. "I know what you two were just doing…and I can't believe it! You should be ashamed! Here I was busting my ass on a mission, and you two are making out at the J! Bunch of slackers!"

He brushed his two index fingers across each other in a mocking manner and shook his head. Ignoring his obvious embarrassment, the Condor plopped down across from Ken in the booth.

Jun nervously pulled up a chair and sat down.

Ken shook his head and grinned sheepishly. His cheeks were still slightly red, and his hair was disheveled.

"Not to change the subject or anything…" the Eagle stopped and glanced over to the still blushing Swan and responded with his own crimson blush. Jun choked back a giggle.

"…but what happened on the island?"

Joe looked carefully around the Snack J.

"Well first, I'm afraid I have some bad news for Neil. I didn't want to say anything over the bracelets because I was afraid he might hear. Where is he, anyway?"

Jun frowned. "He went to dinner with his parents. Jinpei found them and brought them here. They had been looking for Neil."

"OH SHIT!" Joe stood up and banged his fists on the table. "Neil's parents are dead! Katse had them killed when Neil disappeared! Those weren't his parents!"

An audible gasp came from Jun as she cupped her hands over her mouth.

Ken stood up with Joe and raised his communicator to his mouth. "Ryu! Get the God Phoenix! We have to find Neil!"

Ryu, who had been sleeping, fell out of his bunk and scrambled to follow orders. "Why does this happen every time I'm sleeping peacefully?" He scowled, changed to birdstyle, and trotted out his front door.

"Need a lift?" Joe glanced at Ken, offering to take him to his plane.

Jun stepped into the conversation. "It's ok, Joe, I'll take him to the airfield."

Joe smiled at the two of them, switched to birdstyle, and took off for his car. "Suit yourself. Lovebirds." He called out. It was going to be fun harassing the team's new "couple".

Jun blushed again in response to Joe's taunt as she and Ken transformed into birdstyle and hopped onto her bike. She couldn't resist having Ken ride with her. She loved the feel of his arms around her tiny waist as they raced down the winding road.


	23. Chapter 23

Blast from the Past-23

Ken was still reeling from the recent emotional cascade. He was relieved to have been able to tell Jun how he felt about her, but also terrified about what this new relationship would do to the team dynamic. _Oh well, it's too late now…_he thought. _What's done is done. At least we can be honest with each other._

He pressed up against the Swan's lean, smooth curves as they sped toward the airfield. Even with the wind streaming past the two of them, he could still smell her perfume faintly waft by. He would recognize that scent anywhere; an enticing mix of jasmine and vanilla that set his senses ablaze every time she entered the room. He never told her before, but sometimes he could locate her on missions just by smell. Ken closed his eyes and enjoyed the ride; who knew when he'd get another chance to be this close to the girl he loved.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The old car pulled over to the side of the road. Mr. Collins' imposter hunched over the wheel as the other agent struck him on the head with the butt of her gun.

"You idiot!" She hissed. "How could you get a flat tire at a time like this??!!?"

"I didn't see the pothole back there! If you're so perfect, you drive!" He yelled back as he opened the car door.

"Lord Katse will be very angry if we're late!" The woman replied, muttering to herself. She pointed the gun back into Neil's face. "And you…don't get any bright ideas about escaping!"

The man walked around to the trunk to retrieve the tools necessary to change the tire.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Again, thanks to Joe's distraction at the dock, little George and the former Galactor slaves had managed to slip off the ferry unseen. They'd never forget the man who had helped them in their time of need.

Fortunately, the worst anyone suffered from the ferry crash were a few scrapes and bruises. With the Galactor guards dispatched, they now busied themselves with finding a vehicle to get them far away from their captors.

Good fortune was with them on their journey, as they found a bus that was normally used for transporting troops. They hastily boarded the bus and sped away toward freedom; never looking back.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On board the God Phoenix, Jun was beginning to worry about her younger brother.

"I know Jinpei likes to sulk; but I can't reach him on the communicator. I wonder if he turned it off?" Jun touched her fingers to her lips as she sat watching the monitors. She was in deep thought; trying to think where the Swallow might have gone.

Ken walked up behind her and rubbed her shoulders. "Wherever he is, he can take care of himself. Don't worry, Jun, we'll find him."

"I know." Jun whispered. She wasn't very convincing. Ken knew that she wouldn't feel better until Jinpei was safely back on the God Phoenix.

She rested her head in her hands. Now she had two brothers to worry about.

"Ken, I'm so worried about both of them. Neil is in so much trouble, and it's all my fault! I knew something didn't seem right about his parents, but Neil seemed so happy to see them. I should have insisted on going with him tonight!"

She quietly stared at her screen for a few moments, but her mind was not on her job.

"If anything happens to either of them, I…I…" She started to cry, but Ken hushed her. "Now is not the time to think negatively. We'll find them both."

Ryu and Joe sat in the two front seats of the ship listening to the Eagle's and Swan's conversation.

Ryu glanced at Joe and mouthed to him, "What's up with Ken and Jun?"

"It finally happened…" Joe replied under his breath.

Ryu raised one eyebrow at Joe and smiled. For once, Joe grinned back.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Galactor agent lifted the trunk slowly, reaching in to find the spare tire. Instead, he got a pair of bolos wrapped around his wrists. Jinpei then leapt out at him, striking him in the head and knocking him out cold. He stooped down and picked up his bolos, then quickly pressed his communicator, sending a bird scramble.

Jinpei ran around the car to where Neil was sitting. He was in the front seat sitting very still and facing forward, with the woman sitting behind him, poking a gun into his neck.

"Don't move, or the traitor gets it!" She spat. She stared the Swallow, her eyes were wild with fear. She was unsure what her next move would be, so she eased out of the car, pulling her prisoner with her, keeping an eye on Jinpei the entire time.

"You Galactor bastards are all the same, always think you have the upper hand." Jinpei mockingly replied; he had always been good at false bravado. "You have the 'Mighty Swallow' to deal with now! My friends will be here soon, and you'll be surrounded."

The sound of an engine coming from the horizon momentarily startled the woman, taking her attention off of Neil. Jinpei took the opportunity to kick the gun out of her hand and throw a feather shuriken from his cape, killing her almost instantly.

Neil finally turned and looked at Jinpei. "That was impressive! Thanks, 'Mighty Swallow' Jinpei!" He smiled at the sweaty kid.

Jinpei brushed his hand across his forehead. "Whew! That was a close one! It felt good throwing that shuriken. Now I know how my aniki Joe feels!"

Neil's eyes widened as he suddenly saw the man get up from behind Jinpei. The agent stumbled toward the boy, holding a gun. Neil leapt to Jinpei's defense, wrestling the man to the ground and grabbing the gun.

The two men struggled, disappearing in a cloud of dust. Jinpei pulled out another feather shuriken and was just about to throw it, when the gun went off. The sound echoed through the valley. The little Swallow stood quietly by, unsure of who had been shot.

Finally, Neil pulled himself out from under the corpse and smiled weakly at his new little brother.

"Not bad for a Galactor traitor, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I should be thanking you, now!" Jinpei kicked his heel into the dust and then helped Neil up off the ground.

He then walked over to one of the bodies and peeled off her convincing mask. "Katse really is a master of disgiuse." He stated solemnly, shaking his head.

Next, he walked over and peeled off the other mask, revealing the face of their other former captor.

Neil pointed his thumb in the direction of the dead man."That guy used to be one of my bosses. Reaj jerk.I can't believe I didn't recognize his voice...I guess I wanted so badly for my parents to be safe, I ignored my inner suspicions." Neil's shoulders slumped in humiliation.

They turned around as the sound of the motor drew closer.

"We'd better hide! It might be more Galactor soldiers!" Jinpei advised. He and Neil ducked behind the car.

Jinpei glanced at his communicator. _What's taking you guys so long?_


	24. Chapter 24

Blast from the Past- 24

Jun jumped up excitedly from her station in the flight deck. "I've got a fix on Jinpei!"

As she called out the Swallow's coordinates, Ryu nodded and turned the ship in the right direction.

The Swan could hardly contain herself, and moved toward the front of the flight deck, staring at the view screen, and placing her hand on Ryu's shoulder, as if it would make the ship go faster.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A bus made its way up the dusty road toward the broken down car. Jinpei inspected it carefully as it drew closer. It appeared to be a Galactor bus, filled with passengers. The bus slowed down dramatically and then stopped as it approached the vehicle.

Jinpei winced. He had left the bodies lying out…_How stupid of me! _He cursed himself for not being more careful.

"Hello, out there! Are you alright?" A middle aged gentleman called out to the dead bodies from the driver's side window.

Neil looked at Jinpei for guidance. "What should we do?" He whispered.

He then turned and gazed at the passengers. He noticed one or two familiar faces among the travelers.

"Hey! I know those people! They're from my hometown!"

Without warning, he popped up from behind the car and waved. "It's me…Neil Collins! Remember me?"

Jinpei smacked his helmet in dismay. _This guy's a total idiot!!!_

Several people poured off the bus to greet Neil. It was like a family reunion. Jinpei stood up hesitantly and waved.

Neil pulled him into the crowd and introduced him.

"This is Jinpei, the Mighty Swallow from the Science Ninja Team! He just saved me from those Galactor agents back there!" He pointed to the dead bodies that were baking in the late afternoon sun.

A young boy stepped forward and spoke to Jinpei. "Hey, you did that? Way cool! You must be as strong as my new friend Joe!" He beamed and reached to shake Jinpei's hand. "You can call me George, Mr. Swallow!" Then he turned and punched playfully in the air.

Jinpei's eyes grew wide. "New friend?Joe?"

"Yeah, he saved my parents and everybody here from Galactor! He's really cool!"

The Swallow's eyes narrowed as he thought to himself. _Wonder where "cool guy Joe" is now?_

An elderly woman stepped forward and hugged Neil gingerly. She looked intently into his eyes as tears welled up in her own. "Neil, darling, have you heard about your parents?"

Neil's eyebrows furrowed as he noticed the distressed appearance of his old family friend, Lina Freeland. "What about them, Lina?"

"Honey, they were killed, not long ago. The bakery was raided, and boarded up. Then, they were…executed by the guards."

Neil dropped to his knees. "NO! NO! This can't be! Tell me you're lying!" Neil's face crumpled up in a mixture of rage, fear, and utter heartbreak.

Jinpei's eyes glistened as he listened to the horrible news. He didn't know what to say.

Neil was suddenly transforming in the Swallow's mind. Jinpei had started out thinking of Neil as an evil, calculating Galactor minion with no feelings who was out to take Jun away. However, he was starting to understand that Neil was a real human being, with problems, loyalties and insecurities… just like everyone else.

The islanders helped Neil off the ground, and escorted him onto the bus. Jinpei followed reluctantly, and tried to contact the team. All he got in return was static. He scowled and switched off his bracelet signal in disgust.

He felt so angry that his team didn't seem to be responding, or even to care where he was at the moment. _I even sent a birdscramble! _He was the "invisible Swallow" once more. _Darn thing never works when I need it…_

The Swallow shrugged his shoulders in defeat and climbed onto the bus. _Oh, well, it doesn't matter. We'll be back home before they ever knew we were gone._

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Jun had no sooner returned back to her station on the God Phoenix, when she noticed the signal had stopped. She cried out in despair, "We lost the signal!"

Ken swiveled around in his seat and ordered, "Jun, do everything you can to retrieve that signal! Everyone, we need to focus on getting Jinpei and Neil back safely!"

Jun looked up at Ken. "Do you think they might be together?"

The Eagle shook his head. "I don't know. But all we have to go on right now is that signal."

Joe sat at his station with his arms folded on his chest and his eyes shut. "There's always BC Island…"

The Swan spun around to face Joe. "Do you think Neil was taken back to the island?"

Joe pointed at the view screen. "Look where we're headed, Jun. By following Jinpei's signal, we're headed straight to the island. I think he might be with Neil."

"I knew I should have blown up that place while I had the chance!" said Joe regretfully.

"That's Joe for ya: always thinking with his Bird Missile!" quipped Ryu.

"You know, Joe, I think you're right. Katse will want to get even with Neil for leaving with us, and there's been a lot of activity on that island lately. Not to mention, Neil's parents were killed there after he left. If Jinpei's with Neil, they're _both_ in a heap of trouble! Ryu, make a bee-line to BC Island!" Ken commanded.

He turned and faced the view screen, watching intently for any sign of Jinpei or Neil.

Jun continued to try to reach Jinpei by bracelet, becoming increasingly alarmed with each failed attempt.


	25. Chapter 25

Blast from the Past- 25

Katse sat at a large desk with his feet propped up, relishing the last sips of a glass of red wine. A captain ambled in, interrupting his peaceful repose.

"Lord Katse, Sir!" The captain saluted, "I have some news that will be of great interest to you."

"What is it, Captain? Can't you see I'm busy?" Katse slurred.

"Sir, we lost contact with agents 297 and 341."

Katse slammed his glass onto the desk. "Well, send out a search party! Do I have to do everything around here?"

"My Lord, it has been done." The captain bowed humbly. "I'm afraid they have been killed. They were found along the highway next to their car. It had a flat tire."

Katse squeezed the glass so hard, it broke into tiny pieces. "Those bumbling fools! So the traitor has escaped once more!" He bellowed.

The captain was afraid to tell Katse more bad news, but it had to be done. "Sir…"

Katse stood up and pounded his gloved fists onto the desk, causing the tiny glass shards to bounce into the air. "What is it NOW!!??!"

"The God Phoenix has been spotted landing on the island. We believe the Science Ninja Team is looking for the traitor, as well…"

Katse's shiny pink lips curled up, producing a "Grinch-like" grin. The captain flinched momentarily, unsure of whether Katse was going to kill him, or promote him.

The masked villain walked over to the captain and yanked him by the arm, dragging him into the next room.

"I have a plan…"

8888888888888888888888888888888

The God Phoenix approached BC Island, and Ken gathered his comrades around him.

"We need to be careful; we don't want to draw attention to ourselves. Stay in the shadows. Jun. You and I will check out the bakery and the shops in town. Joe. You and Ryu need to go and see your friend, Alan, at the church. Keep in touch."

Ryu carefully landed the God Phoenix on the edge of the island among a densely populated grove of trees. It was the best he could do for cover.

Ken and Jun snuggled together on Jun's bike and zoomed away toward the city, while Joe and Ryu rode off toward the church.

They had no idea what was waiting for them.

888888888888888888888888888888

On the bus, Lina sat with Neil, trying her best to comfort him as he wept bitterly. Everyone listened as he reminisced about his childhood, and they added their own stories about the Collins.

Neil kept blaming himself for his parents' deaths, and nothing could convince him otherwise. "I should have been there for them. I could've protected them...I never should have left the island." He buried his head in his hands in shame. "Why didn't I stand up to those Galactor bastards? If I had died, at least I would've died with honor. I'm just a coward."

Jinpei's heart had opened up to his new brother; now Neil had been orphaned not once, but twice. The Swallow realized that Neil would need all the support he could get, and for once, Jinpei stopped feeling sorry for himself. Neil needed Jun; but Jinpei understood that Neil would need him, too.

Jinpei reached back and patted Neil on the shoulder. "It's ok, Aniki, you have me and Onechan, now. We're your family, and we'll always be here for you."

Lina perked up. "Neil, you have a sister?"

"Yes. I thought she had died when she was a baby, but we found each other by accident. She's alive, and I've finally found her. Mother and Father died before they could hear the good news…"

Neil broke down again. It was going to be a long healing process.


	26. Chapter 26

Blast from the Past- 26

Joe pulled quietly into an alley and put on his brakes. Before he stepped out of the car, he turned to Ryu.

"Ok, big guy, I used to live here. The place is swarming with goons. Stay out of their sight. Don't make any noise; just follow me. Got it?"

Ryu nodded and quietly opened the car door.

The two ninjas slipped through the shadows watching and listening for any clues that would help them find their friends.

88888888888888888888888888888

The refugees' bus pulled into Utoland as the moon shone brightly over the city. It was a beautiful night, ruined by the misery of a young man who had lost two sets of parents.

Jinpei directed the driver to the Snack J, where everyone intended to stop for a bite to eat before they continued on their journey.

Jinpei eyed his home cautiously. It was unusual for the Snack to be dark this early in the evening.

"I don't know where Sis is…probably slacking off somewhere with Ken." He shrugged as he opened the door to the J, and turned the lights on.

He put on an apron and began to fix dinner.

Neil smiled. "You're pretty handy to have around, little brother, need some help with dinner?"

"No, I do this all the time. Sis can't cook anything but TV dinners, and she burns those most of the time." Jinpei chuckled. "You go and talk with your friends. They'll be leaving soon."

The islanders filled up the booths, and ate heartily. They were very appreciative of a good meal after all they had been through.

After dinner, George's father spoke up. "Jinpei, Neil, we'd like to thank you for your help tonight. We're so happy to see that you are ok after all that you've been through today." He then stopped and put his hands on Neil's shoulders. "I have no doubt that your mother and father are looking down on you, my boy, and I'm sure that BOTH sets of parents are very proud of the man you've become. You stood by your principles, and you have your honor…and there's nothing more important than that."

Everyone hugged Neil and Jinpei, and boarded the bus to continue their journey, going far away from BC Island. Neil's eyes glistened as he watched the familiar faces of his past disappear in the distance. He was sad that his life would never be the same; yet he was relieved that they had escaped from Katse's clutches and were on their way to freedom.

"It's getting late. I wonder where Sis is..." Jinpei flipped on his communicator and raised it to his mouth.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Jun parked her bike on the outskirts of the city, careful to keep it hidden in the shadows.

Ken leaned in and whispered to her. "Be careful, even the normal looking citizens are possible spies. Let's head for that bakery first."

Jun felt a shiver as Ken's warm breath wisped across the side of her face. It was a shame she had her helmet on.

Two white shadows slipped silently through the darkness, carefully scanning the city. The air was quite heavy and still. The only sound was the crickets chirping in the distance. Moths fluttered around streetlights, casting eerie silhouettes all around them.

They entered the abandoned bakery, slipping through the opening that had been made by Joe on his previous visit. Joe had informed them of the demolished state of the place, but they were amazed that the shop was still standing. They looked around for clues, hoping Neil or Jinpei had been there.

They remained for several minutes, examining the area with small flashlights they had brought with them. Ken finally stood up and whispered, "No good. There's nothing here. Let's go check somewhere else."

All at once, he lost his footing, feeling his body slamming down on the floor. He looked up to find the Swan slumped protectively over him.

"Watch out, Ken!" Jun shouted. With her eyes wide and focused on Ken's face, she reached up and pulled a dart out of her neck.

"It's too late for me..." she gasped."Get away, quick! Tell...the...others..."

Her eyes fluttered and then her head finally dropped onto her Commander's chest.

_That dart was meant for me..._the Eagle grimaced as he laid the unconscious Swan next to him on the floor. Another dart whizzed by his face, causing him to make a reflexive leap to the ceiling. _Where are they coming from?_

He scanned the room frantically as he reached for another rafter. _I have to get out...must warn the others..._

_"_Birdrang!" He shouted, tossing his double edged weapon around the room. To his dismay, he didn't hear it connect with anything or anyone. His enemies had used the darkness to their advantage.

One last dart connected with his arm, plummeting him back to the floor near Jun. He reached out and grabbed her hand, and the room around him blurred as he heard sinister voices approaching. _It's over_...he thought, just before he lost consciousness.

Two goons cackled as they approached the unconscious ninjas. "Love these new night vision goggles. That was money well spent."

They kicked the bodies to make sure the drugs had taken effect, and then picked them up to deliver them to their leader.

"When the Katse's away, the birdies will play, eh?" Their laughter faded as they took off toward the City Hall.


	27. Chapter 27

Blast from the Past- 27

"Sis…SIS! Are you there, Sis?" Jinpei shook his head and frowned as he looked at his communicator. "Geez, you'd think Dr. Nambu would have better communication with all his scientific knowledge. All I'm getting is static! The signal is scrambled like before! I'm gonna call Hakase and give him a piece of my mind!"

The Swallow pressed another button on his bracelet to call Dr. Nambu. This time the transmitter worked.

"Jinpei! There you are! We've been worried about you and Neil! Are you alright?" The Doctor's tone was a mixture of fatherly reprimand and concern.

"Yes, Hakase, Neil's parents were fakes. They were Galactor agents sent to finish him off! But 'Jinpei the Great' took care of them!" The little bird puffed his chest out with pride. "Do you know where Sis went? The J was shut down when we got here…"

Nambu interrupted. "Ken and the others went to BC Island to rescue you two. They thought you'd be in Katse's hands by now."

Neil's eyes grew wide with alarm. "Oh no! That's the worst place they could be right now! BC Island is probably on high alert now that so many prisoners have escaped."

"So that's why I couldn't reach Onechan! Galactor must be blocking the transmission! We gotta get them out of there!" Jinpei's eyebrows knit together. He was determined to help his teammates out of the situation he felt he had caused.

Dr. Nambu's voice took on that fatherly tone once more." Jinpei, I don't think it is wise for you or Neil to go back to that island. Lay low until we hear from Ken."

Jinpei pouted. "But, Hakase…"

"Don't argue with me, Jinpei! We lost you once, and we can't afford for you to go missing again! Stay put, and that's an order!" Jinpei heard a loud click as the doctor ended the conversation.

"So what are we going to do now? Dr. Nambu ordered us to stay here." Neil leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms in a "Joe-like" fashion.

"We're going! The team needs us!"

"What do you mean, Jinpei? You were given orders."

"You don't know me very well, do you, Bro?" Jinpei gave an impish grin. "Come on, follow me."

8888888888888888888888888

Two Galactor guards stood before Berg Katse, with the limp Science Ninja Team members in tow.

"Excellent work, men. Now I not only have the Condor and the Owl, but my collection is nearly complete with the mighty Eagle, and the Swan!" The masked villain cackled with glee as he looked at the seemingly lifeless bodies.

The two minions traded questioning glances.

Katse continued on as he poured himself a glass of red wine. "Yes, those darts are the perfect weapon against those pesky birds. Why didn't I think of it before? I only wish that it had been poison in those darts."

He paused and regarded the burgundy liquid swirling around in his glass. "Ah, well, killing them gives me something to look forward to, and I can get that annoying little Swallow to come to me in the meantime."

Katse lifted his glass once more and gave a final order before sipping his wine.

"Lock them up with the others!" He waved his hand as if to push his minions out of the room, leaving him to relax in peace and bask in his victory alone.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Jinpei, what are you doing?" Neil followed the young ninja into the garage.

"Correction, Bro, what are _we_ doing. We're going to BC island." Jinpei hopped into his buggy and transformed into birdstyle.

"Get in!" He yelled out to his companion.

"But we're not supposed to…"

"Listen, Aniki, you're with a descendent of the Igo ninjas! You'll be safe with me! We'll get in and get the team out before Hakase even knows we're gone! Trust me!"

Neil saw Jinpei's roguish smile from under his visor as he started the engine. _I guess I'd better trust him this time…after all, he did get me out of a bind… and Jun needs us._

"Ok, Jinpei." Neil sighed in resignation. "Let's go find our sister!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ken's temples throbbed as he felt himself being shackled to a wall. As his eyes began to focus, he scanned around for Jun. She was hanging next to him and her eyes were closed, but she was beginning to move around.

The dark walls were covered in mold, and drops of water leaked from the ceiling. They formed small puddles on the floor, which glistened in the torchlight.

"You'll be quite cozy down here!" One of the guards hissed. "There are plenty of rats to keep you company!"

The men chuckled to themselves as they left the dungeon.

After the goons departed, all he could hear were the drops of liquid echoing as they splashed into the puddles on the floor.

A familiar voice broke the silence. "Darts, huh?"

Ken looked further down the wall, and his heart sunk when he saw who the voice belonged to.

"Joe! What are you doing here?"

"We just enjoy visiting damp, dark Galactor prisons…same as you!" Ryu's voice echoed from behind Joe.

"Ryu!"

"Damned night vision goggles! You'd think Dr. Nambu would've thought to give us those by now!" Ryu spat. "Just wait till I get my hands on Katse!"

"Down boy, you don't look so tough chained to the wall like this." Joe shook his head. "Anyway, it's your fault we're in this mess!"

"My fault?" Ryu's voice grew louder as the Condor antagonized him further.

"Yeah, if you would've watched where you were going…"

"Who the hell puts trash cans in the middle of an alley?" Ryu retorted.

"That's enough, you two!" Ken ordered. "We need to focus on getting out of here!"

A moan echoed from his right side. "Get out, Ken! Go!"

"Jun! It's me. I'm here…it's Ken!"

The Swan's head slowly rose as she stared at the torchlight. "So dizzy!"

"It's going to be ok, Jun. We're all ok…"

"Yeah…all Galactor prisoners, about to put to death, but we're ok!" Joe added sarcastically.

"Shut up, Joe!" Ken hissed.

He turned back to Jun, who finally lifted her head and gave a weak smile. "I'm ok, Ken." She reassured him.

"Ken, you never cease to amaze me. All ok, huh? I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty uncomfortable…and I could use a few burgers right now." Ryu grumbled, and then gave a deep sigh. "So, ah, Ken, how are we going to get out of here?"

"Let me think." Ken's eyebrows knit together. He felt it was up to him to get his teammates out of trouble.


	28. Chapter 28

Blast from the Past- 28

Jinpei and Neil wasted no time in getting to BC Island.

"There's the God Phoenix! It's hidden behind those trees!" Jinpei grinned as he pointed to the familiar red and blue aircraft on his scanner.

"Ryu! Come in, Ryu! Are you there?"

More static. "Damn!" Disgruntled, Jinpei shook his head. "They're still jamming the frequency."

Neil rubbed Jinpei's head playfully. "Well, we're right here, Jinpei, let's go down and see if anyone's there!"

Jinpei scowled. "I know! I know!" Neil was becoming as annoying as the rest of his family. Although, Jinpei had to admit that he enjoyed the attention.

"The entire government of BC Island is run by Berg Katse. It's hard to know who you can trust, and who is under Galactor control around here. Don't trust anyone. We must stay out of sight as much as possible." Neil warned as the buggy landed.

Two shadows appeared from the gaping mouth of Jinpei's G4. They slipped silently through the high grass, keeping an eye out for the enemy. The moon was setting in the west, and behind them, pale oranges and pinks announced the dawning of a new day.

They entered the God Phoenix only to find it depressingly empty.

Neil rubbed his chin as he thought about the information that was given to him on the long bus ride home. Little George kept talking about his friend Joe, and how they had found George's parents, and the rest of the prisoners in the mines. _The mines lead down to the prison…_

Jinpei plopped down at his station and scanned the area for any sign of the team. The only information he could get was that Jun's G3 and Joe's G2 were missing. So they must have split up for a search. The question was…where?

"They went out to search for us, but I don't know where they went. They could be anywhere, Aniki. Where do you think we should start?"

"I'll bet they headed straight to the center of Galactor control, City Hall." Neil stared intently at the view screen as if it would show him exactly where his sister and the others had gone.

Jinpei stood up. "So what are we waiting for, let's go to City Hall!"

"Whoa, Jinpei!" Neil held out his hand. "It's not that easy. City Hall is crawling with guards and security cameras. We'll have to sneak in the back way, through the mines."

Jinpei rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Then he looked up at the newest addition to his family. "You know, Aniki, you're an ok guy to have tag along on missions."

Neil chuckled. "Thanks, Jinpei, you're not so bad yourself."

The proud little Swallow blushed, and then puffed out his chest importantly. "Come on. It's time for us to go save the day!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey, Jun, you look a little groggy, there. You sure you're ok?" Ryu leaned forward to check on Jun, who was still reeling from being drugged.

"The dart that took Jun out was intended for me. I think it's taking longer to get out of her system because she weighs less than the rest of us. Whatever they gave us packed one hell of a punch!" Ken remarked as he watched Jun struggle to keep her eyes open.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs to the prison. Bright lights blinded them momentarily.

"Cameras? What's this, Katse? You're in the film business, now?" Joe sneered as his eyes adjusted to the brilliant white flash.

"Very funny, Condor, you can be my first star!" Katse cackled menacingly. "We are broadcasting live, all over the world, at this very moment. The world will learn very quickly that Galactor is in control now. The entire world will bow down to me!"

"I wouldn't count on it, Katse! You haven't captured all of the Science Ninja Team!" Ken growled.

Katse doubled over with laughter. "You fool! Do you expect me, the great Berg Katse, to be afraid of the little Swallow? He's just a boy!"

"Don't underestimate him, Katse. He may be small, but he's just as powerful as the rest of us!" Ken snapped.

Joe tugged against his chains. "Why don't you release me and fight like a man, you coward! No weapons…you and me!"

Katse walked over to the livid Condor and pushed a gloved index finger under his chin. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Sorry I can't accommodate your wishes, Condor, but I can make you beg for mercy for the whole world to see! Guard, my whip!"

A green suited goon came over immediately and placed a metal whip into Katse's outstretched hand.

Katse backed carefully away from the Condor and walked over to Jun. Her head still hung low, as she tried to shake off the drug's effects.

"Tsk, tsk." Katse's tongue clicked in mock dismay. "Your little Swan is having trouble waking up, isn't she?" Aqua eyes shifted over to view the horrified looks on her teammate's faces as they realized what he was about to do.

Ken's eyes grew wide as he attempted to speak. He wanted to stop Katse, but no words came out of his mouth. The reality that Katse was about to hurt his beloved Swan, while he stood by doing nothing, was too much for him to bear.

"It's me you want, Katse, not her!" Joe shouted, trying to disguise the fear in his voice.

"Oh, yes, this will do just fine. I think the girl will be the first star of the show." Shiny, pink lips curled as Katse backed away and lifted his whip.

Jun lifted her head and gritted her teeth in preparation for the first strike. She vowed silently not to let Katse break her.


	29. Chapter 29

Blast from the Past- 29

"So how far down do these caves go, anyway?" Jinpei grumbled. He felt like they had been sneaking through the mines forever.

"Shhhhh…they might hear you!" Neil reprimanded. "We're not far from the prisons."

They suddenly found themselves going down a long flight of stairs. A bright light shone up ahead of them.

"What's that?" Jinpei started to whisper, but was cut off by Neil, cupping his hand over the youngster's mouth.

They listened as a thin voice echoed through the cavern. "It's me you want Katse, not her!"

Jinpei pulled Neil's hand off of his mouth. "That's Joe!" He whispered. "I wonder if Katse has _all_ of the team?"

Jinpei and Neil carefully peered around the corner. They saw their four companions chained helplessly to a cinder block wall.

They listened as Katse gloated over his captives."Oh, yes, this will do just fine. I think the girl will be the first star of the show."

"Katse! You bastard! " Jinpei launched himself forward, ready to jump straight into battle.

Neil suppressed the urge to join Jinpei in attacking the purple demon, and held the Swallow back instead.

Jinpei struggled out of Neil's arms."What kind of brother are you, anyway? They're going to hurt our sister!"

Neil bit his lip in frustration. He knew that this wasn't the right time to barge in. They were badly outnumbered, and Neil hoped that the villains would exit soon, so that he and Jinpei could release the prisoners and escape." Wait! Let's see what's happening first."

The two silent observers seethed inside as they listened intently to the conversation.

88888888888888888888888888

"Katse, you coward! Why don't you pick on someone who's fully awake! She's still drugged; she probably won't even feel it!" Joe screamed in desperation. It was too late.

The cracking of the whip echoed loudly as it connected with Jun's shoulder. She cried out as the metal cut her upper arm, shredding part of her wings.

"Stop, Katse!" A chorus of voices demanded that the villain immediately end his assault on the Swan.

This only encouraged him to strike again. He knew instinctively that by harming the Swan, he would break Gatchaman's spirit. He could always feel the Commander's protectiveness over her.

"Oh, are we awake now, my dear?" Katse cackled. "How about a little more?"

Jun dared not look at her teammates. Instead, she stared defiantly into Katse's evil masked face.

Hordes of goons crowded around in the small room to catch a glimpse of the battered Swan, and her comrades.

88888888888888888888888888

The growing wall of goons gradually blocked Jinpei's and Neil's view from the corner they had situated themselves in.

"We gotta do something!" Jinpei could hardly stand it. Tears flowed down his face as he whispered, "Sis…"

He glanced back only to see that Neil's face was wet with tears as well.

They listened as Katse announced his next objective, which they found even more alarming.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Now, my dear, it's time for your Swan song!" Katse teased.

"That's a good one, sir!" One of the goons chuckled nervously.

"Shut up, and bring me the laser!" The villain snapped.

Three goons wheeled in a huge gun, and pointed it at Jun. The other three prisoners gasped.

"What are you going to do, Katse?" Ken trembled with rage.

"Oh, not much, just relieve you of your Swan." Katse grinned, and turned toward the camera.

"You've got my good side, right?" He quipped. "Good citizens of the world, observe Galactor's power as I, Berg Katse, your new ruler, will dispose of the Science Ninja Team one by one, starting with the Swan."

Jun turned quickly to Ken, knowing her time was limited. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Ken. Forgive me, Joe and Ryu. Please tell Neil and Jinpei I'm sorry, too…and…" she looked down. It was now or never. "…I love you."

"What did you say?" Ken's eyes bugged out. He was interrupted by the purple-clad Galactor menace.

"Say your prayers, Swan!" The laser rumbled as the charge began to build.


	30. Chapter 30

Blast from the Past- 30

The shouts and curses of the Science Ninja Team flooded the cavern as the laser rumbled. They couldn't bear to watch Jun die in front of their eyes, as they stood inches away, helplessly chained to the walls.

"DIE!" Katse shrieked as the laser beam radiated from the gun, heading straight for the already battered Swan.

She stared straight ahead defiantly, bracing herself, but secretly hoping to die a quick, honorable death.

888888888888888888888888888888

"That's it! I'm not waiting any longer! Sis, I'm not gonna let you die!" Jinpei leapt from the shadows, taking out several goons in his wake. He launched his bolos at Katse.

Katse's blinding laser light was suddenly interrupted by a huge shadow, and the clamor of bullets and shouts echoed through the walls.

Bolos wrapped around Katse's hands, as Jinpei kicked him to the ground.

The Swallow quickly set small charges in the laser, blasting Katse's latest weapon to bits. Galactor's finest were falling down all around them.

Ken and the rest of the team were amazed at their youngest member's speed and agility.

Meanwhile, Neil lay on the prison's wet, moldy floor, badly hurt by the laser blast he had taken for his new- found sister.

Jun gasped when she realized what had just happened. "Neil! No! Why did you do it?" Tears mixed with blood streaked down her weary face."Why did you jump in front of the laser?"

As soon as the goons were disposed of, Katse got himself up and ran for the nearest exit, bolos still binding his hands, cursing the entire way out.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Jinpei, grab my birdrang, and get us out." Ken ordered.

Jinpei did as he was told.

As soon as Jun was released, she slumped down by Neil, trying to comfort him.

"We can fix this. It's going to be ok, Neil. You're going to be fine." She repeated the statements like a mantra, in hope that they would come true.

Ken walked over and scooped Neil up to carry him out of the prison. "Let's get him to the God Phoenix, quickly. Jinpei, lead us out of here!"

"Katse'd be disappointed if we didn't leave him a parting gift!" Joe turned and tossed several explosive darts into the prison and connecting passageways as they left.

The team scurried back through winding passages until they finally exited the mine. Ken placed Neil into Jinpei's G4. "Get him back to the ship, and start bandaging him. He's lost a lot of blood."

Jinpei's eyes watered as he noticed the gaping hole in Neil's side. It didn't look good.

They watched Jinpei take off, and then Ken motioned to the others. "We've got to hurry."

The team followed him as he sprinted away, but he heard one of the members collapse behind him. He swiftly turned around to find Jun collapsed on the ground.

Ken turned to Joe and Ryu. "You two hurry back, we'll catch up!" The Owl and Condor nodded and turned back to get the G2 back to the God Phoenix.

"Jun! Are you ok?" His eyes widened.

Ken rushed back to pick up the badly wounded Swan.

Jun quickly made up an excuse." I'm ok, Ken, I just… tripped."

Ken frowned. He could see that some of the shrapnel from the laser blast had embedded itself in her hip.

He also knew that she didn't like to admit it when she was hurt. She didn't want anyone to think she was inferior to the "boys".

"It's ok, Jun. You're just a little weak, that's all. I would be, too, after what Katse did." He smiled. "I'm proud of you, Jun; you're one hell of a fighter!"

Inside, the Eagle cursed himself. How could he let this happen to Jun? Her tattered birdstyle revealed deep gashes across her stomach, arms and legs. She'd need medical attention immediately.

He rushed her through the tall grass and bushes, to where they had parked the G3. This time, he would be the driver. He pulled the Swan gently behind him, and situated her arms around his waist. "Hang in there, baby, I'm going to get you back fast!"


	31. Chapter 31

Blast from the Past- 31

On board the God Phoenix, Jun's cries reverberated down the narrow passageway to Jinpei, Joe, and Neil in the sick bay. Ken appeared in the doorway, clutching the despondent Swan in his arms.

"Neil!" She cried out. Her face was wet with tears.

"How is he? Tell me he's going to be ok!" She demanded, staring into Joe's eyes, grasping for any sign of hope.

Joe was in the process of giving Neil blood. He tried to mask his grim façade.

"Junie, I…" Joe paused and swallowed hard as he blatantly avoided her steady gaze. "I…can't make any promises. He's hurt real bad. I'll do my best."

Jinpei tried in vain to bandage Neil's gaping wounds, as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Aniki…" he whispered.

Ken walked over and lay Jun down on the cot next to her brother. He stood off to one side of her and began to clean her wounds. She twisted and reached her hand out to Neil.

"Neil, I know you can hear me. It's going to be alright. You're going to live…do you hear me? Fight, Neil, fight! You've never been a quitter, so don't start now! I need you, Neil! You and Jinpei are the only family I've got!" Her sobs grew louder as she gently traced her fingers on his face.

Ken stopped bandaging, and grasped her other hand.

Slowly, Neil half- opened his eyes and gazed at Jun.

"Jun…" His voice was raspy. It took all the effort he had left in him, just to reach out and take hold his sister's hand.

Then, he looked around at the other faces gathered around him.

Jinpei piped in excitedly. "Aniki, that's it! You're going to be ok! You're a champ, just like your little brother!"

The pallor of Neil's face confirmed that he was near death.

"Jinpei, be a good little brother for me, and listen to your sister." Neil gasped, "I wish I had been able to spend time with her like you've had, but I'll be watching you. You've made your Aniki proud."

Jinpei opened his mouth to speak, but Joe hushed him right away.

Neil struggled to take a deep breath, and then began to speak again.

"Tell Ryu good-bye for me. He's one hell of a pilot. I wish I could have gotten to know him better."

The dying man coughed and struggled for a breath, and then looked at the Condor, who was still attempting to clean his wounds.

"Joe, I know how you feel about Galactor. I hope you, and everyone here, can forgive me for wasting time in their service. I wish things could have been different. I would've preferred fighting against them, and I would have loved to have had you fighting by my side. Watch out for Jun for me."

Joe smiled warmly at Neil, tears flooding his eyes, and clapped him gently on the shoulder. "I will…and thanks, Neil. We will avenge you…brother."

"Ken…" Neil coughed. "Ken, I know you care deeply about my sister. I want you to know that I respect you as a fighter, a leader, a friend, and a brother. Take care of Jun. Make sure she never gets hurt. I'll be watching." Neil managed to choke out a small chuckle, in spite of it all.

Ken forced a warm smile. "Thank you, Neil. I will."

Suddenly Ken's fragile façade faded, to be replaced by tears cascading down his face. He gripped Jun's hand tighter. "I want you to know that we have a great respect for you as well; and we consider you to be a part of our team… our family. Galactor will be defeated. You can count on that."

Jun clutched Neil's hand as she wept bitterly. "Neil, stop talking like that! You're not going to die! You're going to live!" She was still in denial.

Neil finally turned his attention back to his sister. "Jun, please stop it. I don't have much time left."

He wheezed before continuing. "The best day of my life was the day I realized that you were my sister. My life is complete now. I've found you, and we fought side by side against Galactor."

Jun interrupted, "Neil, I love you! You're my brother! We've only just found each other! You can't die!" She tried to choke back her sobs as she listened intently to Neil's words.

Neil smiled gently at his sister. "Be happy; don't take life for granted. Don't hold your feelings back. I know how much you love Ken, and how much he loves you. You have the things that are most important. You are safe, and you have a respectable man here, who will love and take care of you."

He paused to gaze gratefully at Ken, then returned his gaze to Jun as tears began to trickle from his eyes. "And best of all, I am going to be with my parents, our parents; and we'll be with you always. Carry me with you as you crush the Galactor army. I'll still be by your side as you overthrow Katse and free the world. You were meant to be here, Jun. You have an honorable and important destiny to fulfill. Always know that your family is proud of you. I love you, Jun."

Neil gasped and twitched with pain. Moments later, he drew his last breath.

A strange aura of stillness and peace surrounded the four who remained in the sick bay. In the presence of death, all remained silent.


	32. Epilogue

Blast from the Past- Epilogue

Two weeks had passed, and Jun stooped by a granite headstone, and traced her fingers along the lines. It was a beautiful morning. The sun sparkled on a nearby lake. The songs of birds chorused all around her. Yet even in that beautiful setting, the Swan ached. She could hardly believe the nightmare was real.

_Here lies our beloved comrade, friend and brother._

Jun crouched down into a fetal position and wept bitterly. "You saved me. Neil, how could you? You wasted your precious life for me…me! I wish it had been me instead!"

888888888888888888888888888

Ken lay in his bed with his arms propped behind his head staring at the ceiling. He hadn't slept much. Too many thoughts were gnawing at him.

He worried about Jun.

She hadn't eaten much at all since Neil died. She stayed in her room, sleeping most of the time, with her curtains closed. The Snack J was closed until further notice. She couldn't bear to be downstairs, much less try to appear happy in front of the customers.

And then there was the guilt. Ken's inner voice harassed him constantly.

_You call yourself a man? Why didn't you keep Jun safe? She risked her life for you. Hell, she does it all the time! You allowed that purple bastard to put his hands and his whip on her…and you couldn't even speak! The Condor had to speak up because you weren't man enough to take charge of the situation. Maybe you should just give up, and let him be the Commander…_

_You idiot! She almost died! If it wasn't for her brother stepping in front of that laser, you'd never see her again! You'd never get the chance to show her how you feel. _

Tears flowed from the Eagle's eyes. The only time he felt completely free to express his emotions was when he was alone. He wasn't sure how Jun felt about him since her brother died. She was avoiding everyone, including Ken, who had once felt so close to her. He suddenly felt like an outsider.

All of his life he had dealt with rejection, or the perception of rejection, from his father. Because of this, he always felt the need to impress others with his strong sense of duty and intense desire for perfection.

What wasn't perfect, however, was his ability to truly connect with others, especially the opposite sex. He finally decided that he had to get over his fear of rejection and find out exactly where things stood with his beloved Swan.

He needed to see Jun. She was the only one who could help him right now. And he hoped that he could help her as well. It was time to make a fresh start; to get things out in the open so that they could continue to work together to achieve their lofty goals.

He sat up in bed and reached for his communicator. "Jinpei, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear, big bro."

"Is Jun in her room?"

"Hang on, lemme check…" There was a pause. "No, she's not here, Aniki. I don't know where she went. Why don't you try calling her on the bracelet?"

"That's ok, Jinpei. I think I know where she is." Ken stood up and pulled on his shirt. He was going to find her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

After Jun felt as though she had no more tears left to cry, she sat very still, listening to the sound of the water, the birds, and the slight breeze blowing through the leaves, in deep meditation.

Ken watched as the slim, ebony haired beauty sat by her brother's grave. He did not feel worthy of such an exceptional woman.

He coughed slightly, and watched as she turned toward the sound.

"I hope I…wasn't interrupting anything." Ken stammered nervously. "I talked to Jinpei, and he said you weren't at the J…so I figured you'd be here. Is it ok if I join you?"

"Uh…sure. Come sit down." She self consciously wiped her face, and patted the ground next to her. "Is Jinpei ok?" she asked. Even in her state of despair, she worried about her younger brother.

Ken could still see the streaks left behind on her face from earlier tears. Without thinking, he reached up to wipe her cheek with his fingers, and then stopped himself before he reached her face.

"The little guy has had a tough time of it. He really grew to love Neil. Ryu has been keeping him busy, you know, trying to keep his mind off of things. He does seem to be getting better as time goes on, but I don't think he, or any of us, will ever forget Neil."

Ken stopped for a minute to clear his throat. "How…how are you?"

Jun leaned back on both arms and sighed. "I don't think I'll ever be the same."

"I know what you mean. When my father died…" Ken began, and then decided not to finish his statement.

"I remember." Jun smiled weakly. "You weren't fit to be around. I finally had to set you straight!"

Ken chuckled lightly." Yeah, I'll never forget it! I couldn't believe it, coming from you! It worked, though."

Jun sat back up, and looked into Ken's clear blue eyes. "So is that why you're here? To set me straight?"

"Not exactly." Ken picked up a stick and began tracing lines in the dirt. "I …had to tell you that I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"What?" Jun was unconvinced. "I don't prescribe sleeping pills, you know."

"What I'm trying to say is…something has been bothering me." Ken forced himself to gaze deep into the Swan's glistening eyes. "I have to apologize to you."

His heart thumped loudly. He could feel it beating in his throat as he spoke.

The Swan's eyes grew larger with curiosity. "What for?"

"I've let you down. I should have protected you on our last mission. I let my guard down, and I wasn't even man enough to defend you from Katse."

"Ken, you were chained to the wall! How could you?"

Ken shook his head from side to side slowly. "That doesn't matter. Joe tried; I guess because he could see that I had lost it. I couldn't even speak. And Neil gave his life to save you. It should have been me."

"Ken…" Jun began, but Ken held his index finger over her lips to silence her.

"Jun, you stepped in front of that dart to save me, and I couldn't do the same for you." Ken looked down again and tried to disguise the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

Jun responded by wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Ken, you have saved me many times on missions. I don't know what you're talking about. That's our job; we're supposed to be there for each other. We're a team."

Ken stopped and looked directly at Jun. Her close proximity made him tremble. "It's more than a job for me, Jun. I care about you so much."

He stopped and took a deep breath. "Do you have any idea how much I love you? It kills me to see you hurting like this. I just wish I could fix it for you."

Jun's face glowed as held on to Ken's every word. "Oh, Ken!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for a deep, fervent kiss.

Ken pulled away for a moment and gazed longingly into her emerald eyes.

"You're very special to me, Jun. There's no other girl in the world like you. I don't want to waste any more time without you knowing how I feel."

Jun leaned her head on Ken's broad shoulder. "I'm glad you didn't sacrifice yourself; I couldn't live without you. I'm always going to have a hole in my heart from losing my brother, but I'm so glad to have you to help me through it. You are the one person I know I can really talk to, and share my feelings with. I hope you know that I will always be here for you, too. I love you so much, Ken."

He draped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her tightly.

They sat together quietly, watching the sunset's colors fade and the peaceful evening begin. They would hold onto each other as long as fate would allow.


End file.
